In The Shadows of Hate
by Zyren
Summary: There was something about her that brought out his need to force her into submission. But every rose has its thorn and she has plenty. The darkness would come to light as he learns her through the shadows of hate.
1. Initiation

This fanfiction is the acceptance of a challenge posted on A Single Spark by Nights Perfection.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; now leave me the hell alone before I sic the Shikon Miko on you.

In the Shadows of Hate

**Initiation**

"Well ladies, this will be our last night as a full gang for a while."

The three girls looked up at their leader in awe as she dressed. Her black pants, slung low on her hips were close enough to show off her figure but still loose enough to allow free movement. They tucked seamlessly into black calf high boots that had helped her kick many an ass. The black corset she wore over a midnight blue halter top accentuated her narrow waist as well as protected her from body blows.

"Mistress…" they whispered. Their leader turned to them, her dark makeup contrasting with the brightness of her eyes that shone with painful intensity.

One by one she secured each of her followers' armbands. As with any gang, they kept something on their person, signifying the group they were affiliated with. In their case it was a silver armband. Each one was about 2 inches wide, with intricate designs etched in the precious metal. The clasp was their signature sign, matching the tattoos they each had on their hip, a cherry blossom with the initials D.M. wrapped around it.

After theirs were fastened she placed her own on her right arm. Though the design was the same the cherry blossom on hers was inlaid with shards of a pink stone rumored to be the Shikon no Tama of legend. That and her miko powers had successfully earned her the name Shikon Miko and her gang the Dark Maidens.

The Dark Maidens, despite being the smallest gang on the east side of town, had climbed from the bottom of the slums to become one of the most feared gangs. Its four members had each had their share of trials and tribulations that had hardened them into fearless young women. Having a similar dark stain on their pasts is what brought them together and led to the birth of the Dark Maidens. They used their individual abilities to get what they wanted and stay alive.

Now though, on the eve of their senior year of high school their leader was being forced to move to the other side of town, what they deemed the wealthy area that they had only visited on occasion. Though they were known there it was the side of town they had yet to conquer. Tonight would be their last night out together, as their leader would be leaving in the morning.

The Shikon Miko turned to them, her smile wide and bright, but they saw the pain in her eyes before she put on her usual black shades. "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi lets have fun tonight. And don't let the Dark Maidens disappear when I'm gone, ne?"

"Never!" they said in unison, and followed her to their usual hangout.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Kagome! Wake up, we're gonna be late on the first day."

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes and growled at her little brother.

"Souta, I'm up."

"No your not, hurry up. School starts in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?!" Kagome jumped out of bed and snatched her school uniform off the hanger simultaneously pushing Souta out of her room so she could dress. Kagome wasn't fond of the skirt but put it on anyway, knowing she'd be late for school if she tried to go into Souta's room and steal a pair of his uniform pants. He was only 2 years younger than her and took joy in looking down at her.

Hurriedly she shrugged into the matching jacket and grabbed her book bag. She met Souta at the shrine steps and they made their way towards the high school. Though she was in shape Kagome still wasn't used to going up and down the massive shrine stairs. She and her mother and brother, moved into the shrine after her grandfather died leaving the estate and funds to his only child, her mother.

Kagome hadn't really wanted to move across town. She had friends and a life back home, but being here was better. Here was a safer neighborhood and a house that didn't threaten to fall apart around them.

Kagome and Souta arrived just as the first bell rang and rushed to their classes. Souta was a sophomore and Kagome a senior. The first half of the day ran smoothly though no one really went out of their way to be nice to her.

Lunch was when Kagome noticed them. Several of the male seniors and a few underclassmen, youkai and human alike wore matching silver dog tags. Most of the females that these guys associated with wore feather earrings in their right ear lobe.

_'Gangs…'_ Kagome thought. The way they wore their dog tags and earrings along with the superior way they carried themselves reminded her of the gangs she had seen back home. The fact that those not wearing them either cowered in their presence or waited on them hand and foot, confirmed her suspicions. By the end of the day she knew what the groups called themselves. The guys were the Hell Inu and their female equivalent, the Lethal Ladies.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Over the next few weeks Kagome found that not only were they the social hierarchy of the school and everything went through at least one of them but that they were 2 of the top gangs on this side of the city. Kagome did her best not to get pulled into the drama and kept to herself though she could not convince Souta to do the same. He befriended two other sophomores, Shippo Matsumoto and Rin Kimura, both belonging to the Hell Inu and the Lethal Ladies respectively. Kagome knew it wouldn't be long before Souta was pulled into the gang world. She tried in vain to warn him but he wouldn't listen and one rainy spring day she knew his time had come.

It was raining when Kagome exited the school building into the courtyard. Looking around she didn't see Souta waiting for her at their usual spot by the gate. Two freshmen ran from the building towards the back of the school.

"Hey!" Kagome called to them, "What's going on?"

"There is a fight on the track field!"

Instantly Kagome knew that's where she would find her brother. Sure enough by the time she reached the track, she was soaked to the bone and there was a crowd on the field. Forcing her way through the throng of people she made her way to the center. Souta stood in the makeshift ring exchanging blows with not one but three Hell Inu members. The rest of the Hell Inu as well as the Lethal Ladies stood by, masks of indifference upon their faces as the rain fell around them. The only ones showing any kind of emotion were Shippo and Rin. This wasn't just a fight this was an initiation, and even Kagome knew the rules.

The fight would continue until Souta either drew blood from one of the others or was knocked unconscious, the latter of which would only win him shame and ridicule, he would become a target. Kagome gasped as Souta fell in the mud and didn't move.

"Souta!" she screamed causing everyone to turn and look her way. She couldn't stop it but she could yell at him until he got up. She stepped closer to the ring and still he did not stir. "Souta Keiichiro Higurashi! Get off your ass and fight back now!!

Souta shifted and began to push himself up.

"Get up and fight! You got yourself into this, so don't you dare lose to these rich pompous bastards!!"

The Hell Inu lieutenant, Inuyasha Taisho stepped forward. Kagome shushed him before he could say anything.

Souta stood up and spat blood. "Kagome?"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled and lunged for the nearest Hell Inu, catching him with a right hook. One of the others came at Souta from behind; Souta flipped him over his shoulder, grabbed him by the collar and hit him dead in the nose.

At the first sight of blood the fight ended. Souta brushed himself off and began to gather his things. Inuyasha spoke.

"You know your sister won't always be there to give you a pep talk in the middle of a battle, right?"

Souta nodded and began to walk away.

"Hey kid! You're forgetting something!" Souta turned and caught what Inuyasha threw at him. Opening his fist he saw the coveted silver dog tags.

"Good job, kid."

Kagome pushed her wet bangs off her forehead and smiled. She turned and began to walk home.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Hell Inu leader turned to Kagura, the head Lethal Lady.

"Who was that?"

"Souta's older sister, Kagome Higurashi, senior."

"Does she belong to any gang?"

Kagura thought for a moment. "I don't know…"

Sesshoumaru Taisho watched the bold raven haired girl as she walked away. As if she felt eyes on her she turned, but instead of scanning the crowd as most would do, she looked directly at him without hesitation. She gave him a quick once over, sizing him up, her sapphire eyes indifferent to the looks many a girl had swooned over. Something flickered across her face akin to dismissal and she turned, continuing her journey home.

"Find out."


	2. Playdate

Disclaimer: My job does not pay nearly enough for me to own InuYasha

**Play Date**

She felt restless. The itch for a fight was incessant, to feel her fists connect with the flesh of another, to feel her power amplified by the adrenaline coursing through her as she sensed the fear of another. She had to get out. The Shikon Miko in all her glory could only remain caged for so long. The violence of the darkened streets called to her. It had been so long since she had shown herself. She heard rumors that some thought she was dead. Well it was time to put those rumors to rest and show those who dared to talk shit about her because they thought she was gone, that she was still alive and ready to kick some ass.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Okay, about Kagome Higurashi, from what I've dug up she doesn't belong to any gang. She lived on the east side with her mother and brother after her father died leaving them in debt up to their eyeballs." Kagura stated. "But it seems when her grandfather died he had finally forgiven her mother for marrying someone he didn't approve of and left his estate and funds to her, allowing them to move from the slums to have a better life here." She finished sarcastically. "What a fucking Cinderella story."

"Oh and get this, she has miko powers." Kikyo laughed as she toyed with her earring. "But they're so weak I almost couldn't detect them!"

Sesshoumaru never once opened his eyes, or gave any indication that he acknowledged what the two females said. Finally he spoke. "Her brother."

InuYasha took this time to speak. "He's doing well with his training, seems he already knew some really good tricks and had intermediate skills to build on. They are not things most people learn on their own, so someone had to have taught him up until now but he won't say who he learned it from. His intuition is pretty sharp for a human. Surprisingly he is really good with a Morning Star, so he and Sango's brother are getting on great with their own little tag team thing."

They all sat in the dark main room of their hangout. It was a loft they had all purchased together and had remodeled when they began the Hell Inu and the Lethal Ladies. Anyone belonging to the gang was free to come and go as they pleased, but few others were privileged enough to see the inside unless they weren't meant to leave in one piece. As a whole it was about two and a half stories. The top half was split in two as the personal quarters of Sesshoumaru and Kagura. Though this fact was not to be misconstrued, they were in no way having relations. Their rooms were completely separated, and they each had their own bathroom.

The others two floors were divided into a training area and housing. As well as a common room. All in all this was their domain, smack dab in the middle of their turf.

"Ano…Sesshoumaru?" Kagura said.

Sesshomaru never moved so she continued anyway.

"It seems that the Shikon Miko has come to our side of town to stir up trouble."

Sesshoumaru's eye's opened a fraction to glare at her for stopping her explanation.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?" InuYasha asked.

"Apparently not, our informants say she doesn't particularly start mess, but seems to purposely instigate others into fighting her. She flaunts that damn armband everywhere she goes and challenges anyone who dares step to her wrong, even when she is on their turf!"

Finally Sesshoumaru spoke. "You keep saying 'she'. What about her followers?"

"She is alone."

"Then what is the problem? Find her and fix it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

This was the release she needed. The club was thick with tension that permeated her very being. She danced to the hard bass filled beats, hips swaying seductively. She was in her usual ensemble only tonight's colors consisted of black and fuchsia. Her armband caught the light audaciously. She could hear whispers of her name, well actually her title since no one knew her real name and it was times like these that even she forgot it herself. Since her arrival one had yet to try her, they were all wary of her sudden appearance and previous victories.

The Shikon Miko felt the sudden change in the vibe of the room. A group had just entered, causing many of those in the club to slink away into the darkest shadows, on edge. From their auras she could tell there were a few youkai, a hanyou, and a couple humans. Whispers of Hell Inu and Lethal Ladies caused her to smirk. Still she continued her dance nonchalantly.

Kagura saw the Shikon Miko on the dance floor and glared at the armband she brandished. She motioned for Kikyo and Sango to follow her onto the floor. Kagura purposefully bumped into the miko and pressed her aura into hers. The Shikon Miko never missed a beat in her dance; instead she allowed her aura to pulse and press back against Kagura's.

"You're excused." The miko said.

Kagura flipped out her fan, and a breeze began to stir in the room. The Shikon miko merely glanced back over her shoulder at the wind demoness as her clothes and hair billowed gracefully. She could feel the agitation of the youkai, and it caused her adrenaline to flow, still she restrained herself from striking.

She took in her surroundings. The wind demoness she knew to be Kagura Tempest was the leader of the Lethal Ladies. The miko and the human with her were her lieutenants, Kikyo Sato and Sango Miyagi. An inuyoukai by the name of Sesshoumaru Taisho, leader of the Hell Inu, had entered with them along with his half brother and lieutenant, InuYasha Taisho, and his girlfriend Yura Kuroki trailing along behind him. They settled in a booth towards the back and watched as Kagura and her lackeys began to circle her.

The buzz of conversation throughout the club had quieted making the music the only sound. The Shikon Miko felt the build up of energy before Kagura attacked and easily dodged. The wind controlled by the youkai cut through the club like knives. Yet the miko never turned to truly acknowledge but still avoided the attacks with room to spare.

The next time Kagura lifted her fan to attack the Shikon Miko was already there, knocking the fan from her grasp and backhanded her across the face, her striking hand laced with miko energy that ricocheted painfully through the demoness and left an imprint on her cheek. She felt the human come at her from behind and twisted out of the way as the girl was about to strike and caught her arm. A swift hard twist dislocated her shoulder and the Shikon Miko hit her in the solar plexus, causing her to lose consciousness.

Suddenly she was restrained by miko powers similar to her own and turned to look at Kikyo.

"You can't fight miko powers as you would a youkai because they are part of you too." Kikyo said triumphantly.

The Shikon miko looked down at the glowing pink restraints that bound her upper body. She had just enough leeway to grab the cord of energy to give it an experimental tug. She smirked.

Kikyo faltered slightly, she couldn't see the Shikon Miko's eyes behind those damn sunglasses she always wore but clearly saw the smirk on her face and wondered what she could possibly be up to.

"Is that what these are? A manifestation of miko powers?" the Shikon Miko asked. "Because I thought it was merely a little toy for a little girl. But if you think you are such a grand miko, let us see if you truly have the strength to bear the weight." The air in the club began to crackle with energy. The Shikon Miko glowed with ethereal beauty as her body was outlined in a pink glow and tendrils of energy rose from her form. Although her eyes were covered one could easily see the glow from them behind the dark shades. She gripped the cord and forced her energy into it and back towards Kikyo where she held the other end.

Kikyo didn't last for more than a moment before she tried to let go of the restraints.

"Oh no my dear it's much too late for that now." The Shikon Miko laughed. She continued to pour her energy through the cord and into Kikyo. Kikyo began to scream as her body began to glow in the same light as the Shikon Miko. She broke out into a sweat and fell to the floor in convulsions as the power consumed her. The restraints had long ago faded away but it was now the Shikon Miko that held her, instead of the other way around. InuYasha stood from his seat in the back claws ready to attack, but a barrier blocked him from helping Kikyo.

Finally the Shikon Miko pulled her energy back into herself and sighed. "Well kids that was awfully fun. Let's set up another play date for some other time, ne?" with that the Shikon Miko took her leave with her back boldly turned completely on them daring one of them to attack again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshoumaru ignored the annoying voice of his girlfriend in his ear and watched as the Shikon Miko left, noting that her blasé exit seemed oddly familiar.


	3. Just Doesn't Add Up

Disclaimer: Labor high at worksending me home earlyno hoursnot nearly enough money to own InuYasha

**Just Doesn't Add Up**

Kagome walked the halls, heading to her locker. She spun the combination lock and pulled the metal latch. It wouldn't budge so she hit it a few times with her fist, to no avail.

"Sometimes they stick so you have to really hit it just right." Sango Miyagi said as she forcefully hit the metal right next to the lock, and the door creaked open.

Kagome eyed her warily, not sure what to make of this sudden interaction. "Thanks." She said as she placed her books in her locker pulling out the ones she needed for her homework.

"No problem." Sango smiled. "You're Kagome Higurashi, correct? Souta's sister?"

"Yea."

"I'm Sango, Kohaku's sister." Sango extended the hand not attached to the arm cradled in a sling.

"I know, everyone knows you." Kagome replied shaking her hand.

Sango had the decency to blush prettily at the statement. Noticing how Kagome eyed her injured arm she laughed, "I'm a little accident prone."

Kagome smiled and closed her locker. She told Sango goodbye and began her trek home. Sango watched her go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He watched her from the shadows as she walked down the nearly deserted back street. Although she had the face of a good little school girl, the way she carried herself screamed, "Back the fuck off!"

Kagome ignored the statuesque individual as she passed him by without a second glance. Sesshoumaru Taisho was not worth her time. A sudden gust of wind caused her skirt to fly up and Kagome let out a string of curses as she tried to hold it down.

Sesshoumaru raised an ivory eyebrow at the black boy shorts he had just been given a view of and the curse words that accosted his sensitive ears. Something about this girl was not adding up and he wanted to know why she irked him so.

"You know ladies should not curse." A silky baritone voice whispered in her ear. Against her better judgment Kagome jabbed her elbow back towards the voice and turned to follow with a right hook. Before she could blink she found herself yanked off the ground and held up by her arms, her feet a good six inches off the ground. Sesshoumaru held her at eye level.

"Did you just attack this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome forced herself not to follow instinct and kick him in the family jewels. That would not help the situation in anyway so she said nothing.

Although her face held fear her eyes burned him with blue fire. He could hear her blood racing and her breath short gasps. He shook her increasing the strain on the sockets of her arms, and she gritted her teeth. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." She bit out.

He lifted her higher, increasing the tension. "What makes you think you can tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?"

She forced her mind away from her screaming sockets as she stared him in the eyes. "Why are you doing this?" her voice pitiful.

He stared back at her, coolly. He put his face close to hers, "This Sesshoumaru does what he pleases." With that he dropped her, and was surprised when she landed gracefully on her feet. She stood and looked up at him, her face now an impassive mask. She calmly reached down and picked up her bag before turning her back on him and continuing home. Sesshoumaru watched her go. He knew she was seething inside, and yet still she did not attack. Either she had amazing self control or she was smart enough to know she could never win against him. Sesshoumaru turned in the opposite direction and left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Whether she liked it or not Kagome constantly found herself in the company of Sango, and she found herself slowly starting to like the girl although she felt she had an ulterior motive for the budding friendship. Due to their interaction Kagome also found herself involved with the Lethal Ladies more often than she liked.

Kagura and Kikyo seemed to tolerate her presence more so than enjoy it like Sango did, so she was careful not to step on any toes and cause an unnecessary confrontation. Souta had yet to get himself killed and the Hell Inu seemed to like her, although one in particular just rubbed her the wrong way.

Kagome sat in the main room of the gangs loft attempting to help Sango with her history homework when she was snatched up by the arm.

"Who gave you permission to be here, wench?" claws dug into her right arm, piercing her uniform jacket.

Sango quickly stood up, "I did, she is helping me with my school work. Kagome is not a threat Sesshoumaru, chill out and let her go."

Kagome did not struggle in his grasp and Sesshoumaru could see the hate in her eyes. His youkai took it as a challenge and his claws drew blood. Sesshoumaru gripped her upper arm tighter digging into the flesh earning a small yelp from her as blood oozed. Still Kagome did not struggle; she stood her ground icy pools never wavering.

Sango stood beside them a look of horror on her face as she struggled to decide between fellow gang member and new friend. Kagome's next action made her decision obsolete.

As Kagome's blood coated his fingertips Sesshoumaru felt the tingle of her miko powers within the life force assault his skin. He smirked at the pathetic attempt to do him damage. He faltered unnoticeably when she smiled back.

WHAM!

The scent of burning skin slowly filled the room. Sesshoumaru's grasp loosened and Kagome pulled her arm free and began to gather her things. InuYasha lunged for her but Sesshoumaru stopped him. Kagome paused in the entrance as Hell Inu and Lethal Ladies alike gaped at her.

"I apologize for disturbing your domain. Sango it seems as if this is the end of our friendship but I will cherish what we had." With a slight bow she left he stunned room.

"Soldiers out." Sesshoumaru ordered, his voice lethal.

"What the hell just happened?!" InuYasha exploded as just the Hell Inu and Lethal Ladies hierarchy was left.

Sesshoumaru's cheek stung irritatingly from the blow but the burned skin had already begun to heal. He turned to Kikyo and she cowered under his glare. "Kikyo did you or did you not inform this Sesshoumaru the Kagome Higurashi was a miko of no regard?"

Kikyo nodded her brown eyes fearful.

"Then what was that?"

"I don't know sir." She sputtered.

"Well find out and have correct information or you shall be a miko of no regard." Kikyo couldn't get out of the room fast enough as Sesshoumaru turned to Sango.

"What information have you gained on her?"

Sango swallowed. "Kagome is not that easily broken, and doesn't trust others easily. From what I can infer it seems there are some dark events in her past but I don't know what and she doesn't seem eager to share."

"Was there anything that made you think she was capable of what has just transpired?"

"No."

"This is all total bullshit. Are you just gonna let her do that and leave?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled and growled. "This Sesshoumaru is well aware of what has just occurred and will be dealing with it with no help from you." With that Sesshoumaru stalked upstairs to his room. _'Something about that wench is not adding up.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself, unaware that InuYasha was thinking the same thing as he left to pursue Kagome.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome trudged home in irritation, clutching her arm. She should have known better than to accept Sango's invitation and now she was sure to pay for what she had done to Sesshoumaru. Kagome was stopped in her tracks as InuYasha landed before her.

"Has the hit already been issued?" she asked.

InuYasha sniffed the air. "You don't smell like much of a miko."

"And minus the ears you don't look like much of a dog. What do you want?"

InuYasha continued to glare at her before his face broke into a lopsided grin. "Actually I wanted to congratulate you on being the only one to ever dare try to thwart Sesshoumaru. The look on that bastards face was priceless." He got serious again. "But you do know that means you've been tagged, right? He is going to make your life a living hell from now on."

"Then that means it'll only be returning to the norm."

InuYasha blinked at her cryptic statement as she tried to pass him. "Hey at least stop being such a bitch long enough to let me help-." He began to say, grabbing her arm just above where Sesshoumaru had injured her only to stop when his hand closed around metal. "What the-?"

Kagome tried to pull her arm away but he was stronger. "Its nothing now let me go!"

InuYasha ignored her demands instead ripping the sleeve of her uniform to expose her arm and gaped at her in shock as the silver armband of the Shikon Miko stared back at him.


	4. Marked

**Marked**

"You're the Shikon Miko?!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome's aura flared making her untouchable and he jerked away. Her eyes took on a pink glow and using her power she encased them both in a bubble of reiki. She used enough power to warn off any attack he would make but not enough to really hurt him.

InuYasha flinched as the holy energy cracked against his skin and made the air hard to breathe. He watched in horrific fascination as the bitchy girl from before suddenly seemed to be a beautiful goddess with deadly intent as her clothes billowed ever so slightly from her power and her hair rippled gracefully. Her glowing pink orbs held him as she spoke.

"Should you speak of your discovery, hanyou, I will not hesitate to kill you. Should I even believe that you have so much as hinted to my identity to anyone, I will take that as consent for your demise. Do you understand?" She ended with a flare of her power.

InuYasha fell to his knees as pain engulfed him. "Yes." He bit out. With his agreement she released her hold on him, drawing the energy back into herself. She turned and continued her walk home without another word to him and he watched her go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome took a deep breath as she passed through the school gates. As she walked the halls she felt the change in the normal energy of the school, as if something was building, ready to explode. She didn't have to wait long before she felt a burning sensation wrap around her ankle and yank her off her feet. She fell hard, knocking the wind out of her chest, and was then snatched up by the neck and slammed into a group of lockers before she could catch her breath.

Sesshoumaru held her pinned against the lockers, his grip on her neck enough to leave a bruise and cause discomfort but not enough to kill. Student and teachers alike stopped to look on, not one dared to interfere.

"You, wench have overstepped your boundaries and will be punished thus forth." With his other hand he cupped her face in a deceptively tender manner. His thumb rested below her right eye, and in moments she was squirming in pain within his grasp as he issued poison from the claw to burn her flesh. "You have been marked, and from this moment on are nothing in this school."

He released her and her knees buckled but she refused to fall before him. "You know Sesshoumaru-sama," she said sarcastically, "this is really no way to woo females."

Sesshoumaru backhanded her sending her crashing to the floor anyway. No one moved to help her. As she pushed herself up on shaky legs he began to walk away. "Let us see how much you can take before you break wench."

"It's a date then." Kagome bit out, smiling as she wiped the blood from her busted lip and made her way to class.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Apparently Sesshoumaru hadn't been exaggerating. She had examined the scar his poison had left on her cheek, a single teardrop the same green as his poison, stood out like a beacon on her porcelain skin. It seemed that due to this single mark, the entire school turned on her.

As she walked the halls people purposefully walked into her or tried to trip her. In her science class she had went to get supplies for her lab assignment leaving her bag on the table only to return and find the contents strewn all over the floor.

As weeks passed the abuse continued. At lunch, food was thrown at her. During gym her clothes were stolen and hidden from her. She was jumped twice by both random girls and Lethal Ladies. But both times she fought well enough to protect herself without revealing her identity as the Shikon Miko.

On a particularly difficult day Kagome found herself ready to snap and fry everyone so instead of going to lunch she headed out to the woods behind the school. When she felt she had walked far enough in, she carefully created a domed barrier around herself and a bit of trees and proceeded to blow them to bits.

Splinters of wood flew everywhere and leaves whipped around her, the destruction only adding to the ethereal beauty of the manifestation of her miko powers. In her enraged state she almost didn't notice the individual she knocked out of a tree.

InuYasha landed face first on the forest floor, his puppy ears twitching in pain as he sat up and rubbed the dirt off his nose. "Jeez, wench."

Kagome was on him in a second, powers flaring. "Were you spying on me?"

"No, you baka I was taking a nap until you rolled through here blowing shit up. What the fuck is your problem? Are you PMS-ing, cause if so you are in some serious need of some Midol or something whatever you bitches are taking these days."

He watched the strange combination of her blushing cheeks and glowing eyes as she snapped at him. "NO I AM NOT PMS-ING!" she yelled. "My problem is all this bullshit at this damn school that I have to put up with all because of that bastard!"

InuYasha was shocked that such a small girl could have a mouth as foul as his. This chick was crazy. "Why put up with it? Why not just reveal yourself as the Shikon Miko?" InuYasha asked. The question had been bothering him ever since this mess started. Why let herself get punked at school when she was one of the legends of the gang world?

Kagome pulled her powers back into herself and sat down, leaning against a fallen log. She sighed, "Because, there is no need for others to know who I really am. It keeps my family safe and unsullied by my need for vengeance."

"Souta doesn't know?"

"No. I taught him how to fight and protect himself, and he probably suspects it but he doesn't know for sure."

"If you don't want anyone to know, why wear the armband?"

Kagome absentmindedly touched the metal beneath her uniform. "Because, I am the Shikon Miko. Just as those bastards wear their dog tags and earrings, I wear my armband whether people can see it or not."

"But what if someone feels it like I did?"

"Most never get close enough to touch me like that and feel it to know what it is."

InuYasha thought for a moment. "Why do you draw attention to yourself when you go out then? You have no followers here and yet you run the streets like you own the place, fighting anyone and everyone."

Kagome shrugged. "I like to fight. I find it relaxing and fun."

"Are you nuts? You're gonna get yourself killed!" InuYasha said incredulously.

"Been there, done that." Kagome replied.

"What?" InuYasha asked wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kagome said getting up and dusting off her skirt. She began walking back towards the school, pulling stray wood chips and leaves out of her hair. InuYasha followed her, hands in his pocket. He couldn't tell what to make of her. She was one of the strongest women he knew, yet she didn't flaunt her powers. She probably could have killed all of her attackers by now but hadn't. Why? And what had happened in her past to leave her so jaded?

Kagome stopped at the edge of the trees and turned to him. "Tell anyone anything and I will kill you, remember that." She said her blue eyes aimed at him like frozen daggers.

InuYasha reached out and plucked a leaf she had missed from her hair, surprised when she didn't kill him for it. "Yea yea whatever."

They both separated knowing it would not be good for either of them to be seen together.

Neither one knew that they had already been seen.


	5. Scars

**Scars**

"Well then it seems we have a traitor in our midst." Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes taking on a crimson tinge. Kikyo stood crying in anger in betrayal before him having just told him how she witnessed InuYasha and Kagome coming out of the woods behind the school. "You are dismissed Kikyo, take no action until I give the order. Do not let InuYasha, or anyone else for that matter hear this information."

Kikyo nodded and left. Sesshoumaru sat back, his fists clenched. He and his half brother had never been the best of friends but they held enough respect for one another to listen and not kill each other. He knew InuYasha could have his moments of idiocy but Sesshoumaru would have never expected such treachery.

That damn Kagome was an annoyance. Through all the abuse they inflicted on her, she still had not broken. She held her head high, never missing a day of school. He wanted her to beg and cry for forgiveness, hell to even fight back. Yet she treated it as though it was normal and to be expected therefore there was no reason to acknowledge it.

They would both have to be punished.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome knew it was going to be a bad day. All through school she had shadows, Lethal Ladies and Hell Inu following her. By the end of the day they still had not acted.

Kagome walked home from school alone, pondering the situation. In her distraction she barely heard the shoes scrape on the pavement behind her, but couldn't turn around fast enough to block the blow to her head that knocked her unconscious.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome awoke to a burning pain in her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find herself in the training room of the Hell Inu and Lethal Ladies common house. She stood in the middle of the room, her wrists chained above her head. The gang members watched her in silence. One left the room and she assumed it was to inform others of her awakening.

Her assumption was proved correct when a few moments later the entrance of both gangs' generals and lieutenants was preceded by a loudly cursing InuYasha. His hands were tied behind his back and he was held by two large tiger youkai that dragged him in the room. "Hey! What the fuck is going on here?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

InuYasha was thrown to his knees in front of Kagome. He looked up at her in shock. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I have no idea." She answered, shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru entered his features stoic. "It seems we have a traitor in our midst." He announced to the room. "Our very own InuYasha has been fraternizing with the enemy."

The room erupted in cries of disbelief, the noise drowning out the protests of InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru continued. "Kikyo tell us what you saw."

Kikyo stepped forward, her fists balled at her sides. "I went looking for InuYasha during lunch and couldn't find him. Since I know he likes to take naps in the trees behind the school I decided to go look for him there. As I approached I saw him and" she pointed a finger at Kagome, "that bitch coming out of the woods together, picking leaves out of her hair!" She came forward and slapped InuYasha.

"Babe, what the fuck, nothing happened. It's not what it looked like!" he tried to say.

"Then what was it?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

InuYasha started to open his mouth, glanced at Kagome but said nothing.

"Do you have anything to say?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

"Actually yes. First, there is not and will never be anything between InuYasha and me. And second, FUCK YOU!"

Sesshoumaru snarled but restrained himself from striking her. "You try my patience, wench." He turned back to InuYasha. "Well InuYasha we have decided to give you chance to redeem yourself." One of the tiger youkai cut the ropes binding InuYahsa's hands as the other brought Sesshoumaru a box. "You will issue her punishment, and should you do it well this Sesshoumaru, shall excuse your indiscretions." He reached in the box and pulled out the nine foot braided black leather whip, handing it to InuYasha.

Kagome watched in horror, as old memories accosted her. _'Please not again.'_ Of course she did not let them see her fear. InuYasha looked at her with apologetic eyes as he circled behind her.

Kagome merely nodded to him. "I understand, InuYasha."

Souta broke free from the crowd. "No please don't."

"Souta!" Kagome said sharply. "Do not grovel in front of dogs. It will be okay."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Now InuYasha! This Sesshoumaru wishes to see her bleed."

Shippo and Rin held Souta back as the first blow landed against her back. They had purposefully left on her uniform jacket to prolong the time it took to draw blood. The first few lashes were nothing much but stung a bit.

"InuYasha do not go easy on her or else my poison whip will scour your flesh in her stead."

The next few lashes were harder, cutting through the fabric of her uniform. When it finally licked her skin, she gritted her teeth against the pain and the memories that flooded her mind.

Lash after lash, crack after crack of the whip cut into her skin until it was on fire yet still she would not scream. The back of her uniform was gone now and blood dripped down the backs of her legs and onto the padded floor. Her knees buckled increasing the strain on her shoulders and tears streamed down her face.

Sesshoumaru watched, her blue eyes never leaving his. He circled around her to look at the damage done so far. "Stop!"

InuYasha dropped the whip and fell to his knees.

"Bring a bucket of water." Sesshoumaru commanded. A bucket was brought and swiftly handed to him as everyone looked on wondering what he was up to. He threw the contents of the bucket onto the fresh wounds on her back. Kagome hissed in pain as the cold water hit her damaged skin.

Sesshoumaru watched the now red water run down her back and there standing out beneath the fresh cuts on her flesh were the scars of old wounds on her back in the shape of a spider.

There was a collective gasp around the room as everyone recognized the mark of Naraku, one of the most feared and legendary gang members. Anyone bearing that mark had gone through severe trauma at the hand of Naraku and few lived through it and none without scars.

Kagome knew what he was looking at. "You see?" she asked, her breathing labored from pain. "No matter what you do to me, nothing could be as bad as what I suffered at his hands." With that Kagome collapsed unconscious.


	6. Past

**Past**

InuYasha rose shakily to his feet. "Get her down." He ordered the two tiger youkai from before. They looked to Sesshoumaru for an answer and he merely nodded. As soon as they tried to touch Kagome's limp form, her skin sparked with miko energy sending them jumping back.

Souta rushed forward. "Let me do it." Souta carefully unlocked the cuffs and picked her up carefully as he could for her abused back. "Where can I take her?"

"Follow me." InuYasha said hurrying out of the shocked room with Souta on his heels. Together in one of the private infirmary rooms, they removed her tattered clothing and cleaned her wounds, wrapping the gauze around her back as best they could. Even InuYasha was still too shaken up to make a perverted remark.

"When did you find out she was the Shikon Miko?" Souta asked, noticing that InuYasha did not seem surprised by the armband that was revealed by her state of undress. Souta took off her armband and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"Last week, after her fight with Sesshoumaru. She almost killed me too!"

Souta smiled a little. "Yea, she can have quite a temper."

"Feh, you're telling me, the hair on my ears just grew back." InuYasha mumbled. "How long has she been the Shikon Miko?"

Souta thought for a moment. "I'm not quite sure," He eyed the spider shaped scar in the middle of her back under all the fresh wounds. It wasn't too big, a little larger than his palm. "I know it started after her enslavement by Naraku."

"How did she get mixed up with Naraku?"

"He had a lot of power where we used to live; nothing and no one could stop him from getting what he wanted. But I think it happened because she wanted to protect me and our mother, Kagome was selfless." Souta said quietly.

"How long was she put through that?"

"Well she's 18 now…I was young, but I noticed the change in her when she was about 12 or 13. Around her 16th birthday there was another change and I guess that's when she was finally free of him."

"That makes sense since Naraku disappeared 2 years ago…and the Shikon Miko started making her rounds." InuYasha said thoughtfully.

"She never told me she was the Shikon Miko but I heard the rumors, made the connections. I was young but I wasn't stupid, I saw her training. She even taught me a little herself."

Finally they finished dressing her wounds and lay her on her stomach to keep the pressure off her back.

"We can't tell anyone about her. Let them speculate." Souta said as they walked from the room. "You should go get cleaned up. I'll stand guard until you get back." InuYasha nodded and ran off in a flash.

Moments later the thud of a body hitting the floor and sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

ZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome fought him as best she could as she violated her young body. Even though she could tell he loved when she fought she couldn't help but try to get him off of her. At least it didn't hurt too badly anymore. He'd done it so much she was merely numb.

Her hands were tied on either side of her head as he lay between her legs. "Kagome, why must you fight me?" Naraku asked lapping at one pert nipple.

"Fuck you!"

"Gladly," he said slamming into her, "you picked up such a foul mouth since you've been around me." He laughed. "But you have been disobedient lately and for that you will be punished."

He backhanded her and she choked on a scream as her mouth filled with blood. He stopped fucking her and untied her hands, continuing to beat her until she begged for death. "No, no my sweet, I have much more use for you." He kicked her over to her stomach and pressed a cool hand onto her back oozing miasma from his fingertips. Kagome screamed as her skin sizzled and burned beneath his touch. Finally he pulled away admiring his work. "You will never be free of me Kagome." With that he left her bleeding and broken on the floor, unconscious.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome awoke in a bed she did not recognize and felt a presence standing over her. Quick as lighting she tackled the person sending them both to the floor, hands around the other person's neck.

Sesshoumaru was momentarily stunned by the swiftness with which she moved, and then by the pink glow from her eyes as she sat on his chest. He could feel the intense heat of miko energy burning beneath the palms of her hands.

"Release this Sesshoumaru, miko."

Her eyes flashed and instead her hands tightened. "Did you come to do the dirty work yourself this time?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "The lord will bloody his own hands, ne?"

His own eyes tinted crimson and he growled. With demonic speed, he reversed the position so that he was above her, his weight pressing down on her as he tried to pry her fingers from around his neck, but she shocked him with holy energy for his efforts.

As the pressure of her back against the floor began to flood her with pain. She involuntarily arched her back off the floor, inadvertently pushing her gauze covered breasts up, brushing against his chest. His beast stirred at the contact and he growled again, rolling off her when she finally released her hold on him. Kagome rolled over onto her hands and knees, gasping through the pain as she pushed herself up shakily. She gained her footing and glared at him, her eyes flickering between the pink glow and normal cerulean hue.

"You will not break me Sesshoumaru. No matter what you do, I will fight you every step of the way. I will not bow to you." She said gravely her eyes full of malice.

Sesshoumaru listened shocked by her still blatant defiance even after her punishment. As he examined the small miko before him the exposed skin above the waistband of caught his attention. There on her hip was a tattoo, mostly hidden by the fabric. But he knew of a group rumored to have similar tattoos.

"You are a Dark Maiden." He stated more so than asked.

She began to say no just as she door burst open and InuYasha ran in. "What did you do to Souta?" he demanded. Kagome looked past him to see Souta pushing himself up off the floor, rubbing his head.

The air snapped with reiki, "Touch my brother again and I will kill you Sesshoumaru." Kagome hissed. She took the shirt InuYasha held out to her, pulling it over her head as she stalked from the room.


	7. Life and Death

**Life and Death**

Kagome walked along behind her mother carrying her share of the heavy grocery bags.

"Come along Kagome." Her mother urged shifting her own bags. "We don't want to be caught out here after dark."

Kagome tried to walk faster, knowing full well her mother was right. They lived in a bad neighborhood and Kagome knew it, they always had. Her mother tried her hardest to take care of Kagome and her little brother, Souta, working two jobs and taking on a third when things really got bad.

Kagome knew things could be worse; she'd seen a lot of horrible things in all her 12 years and would not complain about their situation when she knew there were far worse ways to survive.

Just as the streetlights began to flicker a figure stepped from the shadow of an alley. "May I help you with your bags miss?" he offered.

Immediately she decided she did not like the hanyou. From his ruby eyes to his crisp white leather coat to his highly polished shoes, he reeked of power and wealth, two things that definitely did not belong on this side of town.

"No thank-you." Her mother replied politely and began to walk past.

He smiled and nodded, the expression not quite reaching his eyes as he allowed them to pass.

The tension in Kagome's shoulders did not ease until they turned the corner and she no longer felt the stranger's eyes boring into her back.

When they reached home, her mother retrieved Kagome's little brother Souta from the neighbor and securely locked the front door of the apartment once they were all inside. After sending Souta to get cleaned up for dinner, Kari Higurashi returned to the kitchen and silently watched her 12 year old daughter put away the groceries. As she watched her move around the kitchen she feared for her.

"Kagome." She said softly.

"Yes mama?" Kagome placed the last can in the cabinet and turned to her mother. She noted the frightened look in her mother's eyes. "Mama, why don't you go rest? I can make dinner."

Kari moved to stand in front of her daughter and rested her hands on her thin shoulders. "Kagome you must promise me something."

"Yes?"

"If you ever see that man again, you must not speak to him. If he approaches you run." She said sternly.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Her mother had never made such a request before, at least not with fear in her eyes.

"Promise!" her mother demanded shrilly.

"I promise." Kagome said quickly. Her mother never yelled at her or her brother. She placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead and sighed as she left the kitchen.

"Mama, who is that man?" Kagome called after her.

Kari stopped and slowly turned to look over her shoulder at her daughter. The coldness in her eyes and the seriousness in her voice told Kagome she was not joking. "The devil."

Too bad the devil enjoyed a good chase.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome attended school as usual, though when walking home alone she was even more attentive to her surroundings. And although there was never anyone out of the ordinary along the way she always had the gut feeling that she was being watched.

Then he appeared.

One day as she left school she saw him. He stood across the street, leaning casually against a pristine white Mercedes Benz. Even though his eyes were covered by a dark pair of sunglasses she could feel the blood red orbs trained on her. Since he wasn't near her she ignored him and continued her trek home, thanking Kami when he did not follow.

This routine continued for two weeks, until one day he wasn't there. It rained softly and Kagome sighed in relief at the absence of his eyes upon her. Despite the fact that she didn't have an umbrella she didn't mind the walk home, and the rain could not dampen her spirits.

As she stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the light to change and traffic to clear so she could pass she tensed as she sensed a foreboding presence. The rain abruptly the stopped and she looked up to see a black umbrella over her head. Although she knew who held it, her body seemed to move in slow motion as she turned her head to see them.

She seemed to be swallowed up by the crimson orbs that were right in front of her face. His face was inches away from hers, so close their noses almost touched.

"Hello Kagome."

It was his voice that broke the spell and sent her running through traffic dodging oncoming vehicles. By some stroke of luck she made it to the other side unscathed though she still ran. About 2 blocks away she slowed to glance over her shoulder and only to run into someone. As soon as hands gripped her shoulders she knew it was him. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to a waiting car.

He placed her inside and slid in after her. Kagome frantically pulled the door handle but it seemed the childproof locks had been put in place. So she settled for banging on the windows and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it." Her kidnapper demanded.

She turned to face him. "Please, let me go. Please."

He shook his head, dark hair rippling about him.

Tears streamed down her face. "Who are you?"

He reached for a lock of her hair, chuckling when she jerked away. "My name is Naraku, and you my dear are very special."

"What do you want from me?"

"Just you, Kagome. Just you, all for myself."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Years passed.

Years of rape and torture.

Years of abuse.

Years of death.

It seemed that when Naraku found her, he had sensed the untrained miko powers within her and sought to make her his own person executioner. He had her trained, her powers honed, her innocent spirit broken, replaced with dark hatred. She was strong, though not strong enough to kill him; instead she killed those that defied him. Extortion, drugs, illegal imports, the black market, he had his hand in it all and she was his angel of death.

She purified the youkai, drove the humans mad or caused their bodies to simply shut down. In return, he never targeted her family. He was the man behind her mother's promotion, that in truth really only allowed her mother to work longer hours so that Kagome could be with him more.

For her 13th birthday he brought her a youkai who had tried to steal from him. He made her purify it, made her stay and hear his screams as he died. Her first kill, his birthday present to her.

Her mother had been right he truly was known as the Devil and his workers and followers were his Advocates. She learned to fight when he left her with them. They all hated her, hated the power that she had. She never killed any of them, merely took the beating until she could defend herself without the use of her miko powers. She was able to make a few friends Yuka, Eri and Ayami. Each had been forcefully recruited as Kagome had, and despite being around the same age as Kagome each had their own specialty as well.

Eri had been trained to hack; she could get through any firewall, accessing bank accounts, private records, even bypass security systems. Yuka was a thief, well trained in stealth, from pick pocketing to breaking and entering. Ayami was the oldest of the group and definitely had the least stressful job of them all. Although very talented in martial arts she was also one on of Naraku's best drivers. She knew the city like the back of her hand and could easily lose anyone tailing her after an assignment. Whenever Kagome worked with them she was the lookout. Using her powers she could sense the auras of those approaching where ever they were working at the time and either get rid of them or warn the others. The girls worked well together and helped each other out. Despite their youth they each had endured the same hell with Naraku, killing any childhood innocence leaving cold dark shells, only the slightest glimmer of hope shone within their souls and kept them from going crazy.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A private collector. That was their target this time. Simple instructions, disarm the security system, get in, grab a priceless jewel necklace, get out and of course don't get caught. Naraku was very specific about the don't get caught part. The look in his eyes when he gave them the assignment spoke only of pain should they fail.

As they left his office he told Kagome to stay for a moment. The other girls exited the room and closed the door behind them. Kagome stood still, her eyes trained on a speck of blood, her blood in fact from her last defiant lapse in judgment that lingered on the wall. From her peripheral vision she watched him rise from his chair and walk around his desk. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"My Kagome. How you've grown so much these past four years." He pulled her flush against him, his hands sliding up to brush the underside of her breasts. "So beautiful, so strong, so deliciously defiant, my little mistress of death." He chuckled, kissing her neck. "Perfect."

He was quite for a moment before continuing. "Today is special. Do you know why?"

"No." Kagome said softly, hating his hands on her.

"Why, Kagome! Don't tell me you forgot." He said turning her in his arms to face him. Kagome looked up at him wondering what he could be talking about. "It's your 16th birthday, my dear."

Kagome shrugged. "Sun rises and sets as usual, lives born and others taken. Merely another day."

Naraku chuckled tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. "So true. But tonight will be special if you succeed on your task."

"I always succeed. Why is tonight any different?" She demanded.

"Your tone." He warned coolly, pinching her right nipple before moving his hand up to cup her cheek, his claws scraping her skin. "Tonight will be special because I have made a decision." He brought his face closer to hers. "When you return victorious, and the necklace is safely within my grasp, I intend to mate you."

Naraku swallowed the gasp of disbelief that escaped her lips with a crushing kiss. His tongue exploring her mouth, loving that he was the only one to have the pleasure of doing so. Finally he pulled away. "Go." He ordered. "Complete your mission, and there will be more of that later."

He stopped her once more before she left. "Oh and Kagome?"

"Yes?"

The spider-shaped scar on her back burned with such intensity that she flinched. "Should you fail me, that scar upon your back will be nothing compared to what I will do to you."

Kagome nodded and closed the door behind her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The job was easy, just as Kagome knew it was going to be, and yet she could not get rid of her feeling of anxiety; the feeling that something important was going to happen. Kagome studied the necklace. It was gaudy to say the least, thick with a variety of gemstones, the main one being a large pink pearl the size of a walnut. As Kagome fingered the jewel she could not discern why Naraku was so interested in it.

The girls once again entered Naraku's office and were greeted by the excited hanyou, who immediately demanded the necklace. Kagome handed it to him and watched as he seemed to loose his mind. He viciously ripped the necklace apart sending precious gems clattering across the floor until all he held was the large pink pearl. "Finally! Finally it is mine! The Shikon jewel all mine!" he laughed his eyes crazed.

"I thought that was just a legend." Kagome stated.

Naraku reached for her pulling him to her. "No merely lost, and now it is mine!" As he touched Kagome the jewel began to glow and Kagome felt her miko powers tingle, but the joyous hanyou did not notice. Suddenly he dropped the jewel as if it burned. Kagome watched it roll to a stop at their feet and felt the undeniable urge to pick it up.

It called to her, glowing brightly willing her to take it for her own. Naraku tried to stop her but he was too late. As soon as her fingers touched it she felt a surge of power engulf her. When she turned back to Naraku he was met with a sinister smile gracing perfect lips and glowing eyes trained upon him. Kagome stood and approached him, her hair and clothes billowing gracefully in the waves of energy that rolled off her.

Eri, Yuka and Ayami watched in awe as Naraku stood frozen in fear, as he had caused others to be so many times before.

"Kagome," Naraku said his voice surprisingly steady. "Don't forget what today is again. You succeeded, and so I shall give you the promised gift. I will mate you! Give you everything you could ever want! All you have to do is hand me the jewel." He opened his arms to her.

Kagome stepped into his cold embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist the jewel clenched tightly in her fist. Turning her face up to his she gazed into his wide scarlet orbs.

"It is merely another day, lives born and others taken. And yours, my dear Naraku, is long over due." With that said Kagome kissed him, pouring all of the pure power from the jewel into his body. She did not let go or stop despite his attempts to push her away, until he burst into a thousand of shards of light in her arms. Her eyes returned to normal and her power receded. She opened her palm to gaze at the jewel that had helped fulfill her only birthday wish only to find it crushed into dust as well, just a few shards remained which she placed in her pocket.

She slowly turned to face her friends, tears upon her cheeks. "He's gone." She whispered.

The night had indeed been special.

It was her 16th birthday.

It was a night of life and death.

The night Naraku was destroyed.

The night the Dark Maidens was formed.

And….

….the night the Shikon Miko was born.


	8. Infection: Part I

**Infection: Part 1**

Kagome's mind was blurred from the pain. She hissed as she shifted in bed and the wounds on her back reopened. She couldn't quite remember how she got home let alone upstairs and into her bed. But she was grateful that she had done so without further injury to herself.

The sun was just barely rising; she knew she had to get up now if she was going to make it to school. Despite the various injuries and threats she had not missed a day of school so far and she certainly wasn't going to start now and let that bastard Sesshoumaru think he had won. She wouldn't let him believe he had beaten her.

Kagome eased herself out of bed and carefully made her way to the bathroom. She took off her clothes, leaving the bandages on as she stepped into the hot spray, allowing the water to loosen them from her butchered skin. Slowly she peeled away the bloody gauze, watching as the water turned pink and swirled down the drain. She glanced at the tattoo on her hip. Sesshoumaru had seen it. Did he know who she was? Kagome didn't have her armband, had he taken it? She didn't know, nor did she care. Kagome refused to allow herself to be run all over by a man who thought he was a god and could do anything. Again.

She cleaned her wounds the best she could and clumsily rewrapped them. It wasn't the best but it would have to do. She entered her room and immediately noticed a fresh uniform lain out on her bed with her armband set neatly on top. She heard her little brother run past her room.

"Hurry up, Kagome! Or you're going to be late for school!"

"Souta…" she said quietly. She was sure he knew more about her than he let on. Kagome put on her armband, finding comfort in the cool silver against her skin. She dressed, carefully tugging on the uniform jacket, realizing how ridiculous it was that she kept having to replace the ones beings destroyed by asshole demons. She must have been through 3 already and the school year wasn't even half over!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshoumaru walked through the hallway, trying to refrain from cringing every time his girlfriend opened her mouth. When had she gotten so annoying?

"Sesshy, are we going out tonight? We never spend anytime together anymore." Yura said, clinging to his arm as they walked.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

Yura took that as a yes. "Oh Sesshy, I know exactly where we can go, and I have this perfect new dress I wanted to wear for you. I know you'll like it." She purred.

Sesshoumaru half listened to her as she named off a few restaurants, places he knew to be very expensive and would require his wallet. Abruptly Yura stopped walking, "Bitch." She hissed under her breath. Sesshoumaru paused and turned to see who had captured her attention.

He was shocked to see Kagome Higurashi walk through the doors into the building as though yesterday had never happened. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her confident movements as she strode down the hall her head held high.

Kagome felt his eyes on her, ignoring him and the tingling of the teardrop scar on her face. She passed him by without so much as a sideways glace.

Anyone who was really looking would have seen the tick that appeared in Sesshoumaru's jaw, the only indication of his irritation.

"I'm surprised the heifer didn't bleed out yesterday. It's a pity, I was hoping she had. She must have a death wish, showing her face here again." Yura said, glaring daggers at the back of Kagome's head.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru could smell her wounds, still fresh and open. She hadn't sought medical attention although he was sure a few of them probably needed to be stitched closed. 'Stupid, wench.' He thought to himself.

As the week progressed Sesshoumaru watched her, though he would never describe it as such a stalker-ish pastime. The girl intrigued him to a point of irritation.

She spoke to no one, not even her own brother. He never saw her go to the nurse, even though he could smell the infection setting in and knew she was in unbearable pain. The stench clouded him like guilt whenever she passed him in the halls. In truth he realized too late that he had acted rashly. Though he could tell she was not untouched, he could also smell the lack of InuYasha's scent on her person. She had, despite being in close contact, not lain with the hanyou.

But in spite of this oversight, Sesshoumaru did not regret what he had done. There was something about Kagome Higurashi that irked him. He had always been an excellent judge of character, his insight never failed him, and yet he could not piece her together. When she first started school she gave the impression of innocence that warranted no attention. But when she interrupted Souta's initiation her blatant lack of respect was a slap in the face. Although she appeared to be sickeningly sweet, her smiles serene and jovial; her eyes always shone with a hard frigidness that was out of place. Her actions and mannerisms, though seemingly relaxed in passing upon further inspection bellied her mistrust of those around her. She was perpetually on guard, watching others just as he did, sizing them up in moments dismissing them when they posed no threat in way that if she was as naive as she pretended would be an unnecessary aspect of her character. Whenever she addressed him, she spoke to him in such a condescending manner he had to restrain his beast from slitting her throat every time she opened her mouth. And yet he found her entertaining in a way. She was so defiant that he delighted in trying to break her of it, daring her to try him just so he could retaliate.

But every time Sesshoumaru thought he had her figured out she surprised him. For instance he never dreamed that she would dare show her face at school again or even if she did she would attack him and give him a reason to 'accidentally' kill her. Nevertheless he had truly not expected her to show, or act the way she did. Sesshoumaru watched one day as InuYasha approached her to apologize. He witnessed the girl's small smile and surprisingly sorrowful eyes as she instead apologized for causing him to lose face within the gang and have issues with Kikyo before walking away and refusing to speak to him or anyone else for that matter that approached her. He had never seen anyone like her, it was absolutely preposterous her actions.

Then there was the issue of her being a Dark Maiden. He knew for a fact that he had not imagined the intricate tattoo upon her hip and her miko powers on top of that. Although Kikyo had assured him that Kagome's miko powers were virtually non-existent, Sesshoumaru highly doubted that since he'd been on the receiving end of those so-called non-existent powers on two separate occasions.

'Could she be the Shikon Miko?' he wondered to himself. She didn't seem to have that much power but her defiance sure did fit the bill. And then there was her affiliation with Naraku. Naraku had been a very powerful hanyou at one point. Sesshoumaru remembered readying the Hell Inu for a serious gang war a few years ago against the Devil and his Advocates, but Naraku suddenly disappeared and had not been heard from since. Sesshoumaru knew that Naraku only marked those that were closest to him; those that he wanted to make sure were kept under his control. He remembered rumors of Naraku having a miko by his side for some years before his demise that worked as and executioner for those who crossed him. Could that have been Kagome?

Sesshoumaru's mind spun with questions. His beast growled in annoyance and Sesshoumaru silently agreed. There were much too many questions surrounding the onna, Kagome Higurashi and not nearly enough answers.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Sesshy, I had so much fun last night." Yura said, filing her nails.

"Hn." Was Sesshoumaru's only response. His eyes narrowed an unnoticeable fraction as Kagome Higurashi entered the cafeteria. The scent of infection was absent from her person, but by her movements he could tell she was still in pain although it never showed on her face. Her aura was still off though and he realized she was merely suppressing her scent. His beast growled at this, for covering ones scent was not an easy task especially for a ningen. 'Yes, maybe she does have more power than we thought.'

Kouga and Miroku watched from their end of the table as their leader ignored his girlfriend. Miroku stood, leaned against the flyer covered wall his arms crossed nonchalantly, as Kouga leaned back in his chair feet propped up on the table in front of him, hands behind his head.

"Why does he tolerate her?" Miroku tsked.

"She's a good fuck and he's got nothing better to do. He'll break up with her soon anyway." Kouga said simply. He bristled slightly his sapphire eyes opening as he felt Sesshoumaru's aura shift. "Jeez, what's got him so riled up?"

Violet and sapphire scanned the room to see what captivated their leader's attention so fully. Miroku sighed as he watched Kagome sit down at a table alone on the other side of the cafeteria and begin to eat her lunch. "I kind of feel sorry for the girl."

"Why? That's what happens when you fuck a worthless half-breed." Kouga snorted closing his eyes again.

Miroku shook his head, his gold earring catching the light at his movement. "I don't think they did. InuYasha is totally in love with Kikyo, he has been since middle school. He has his moments but I don't think he's that stupid. And I think Sesshoumaru has had it out for Kagome since the year started, the thing about her and InuYasha was just a reason to try and break her. Notice how he never tried to disprove it."

Kouga thought for a moment and nodded, glancing from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. "But why, they've never met before, so why have a grudge against her?"

"Think about it. The girl had the flesh torn off her back not even a week ago and yet she's here. No matter what he throws at her she still comes to school. She's a fighter. Kagome doesn't fawn all over him, she practically ignores him. I don't believe it's possible that Sesshoumaru has ever been ignored in his life." Miroku scoffed. "Even now she ignores him."

Kouga watched as Kagome got up to throw away her food, never once responding to the derogatory remarks directed at her. "Well he sure is a strange one." He snorted, closing his eyes once more.

Sesshoumaru's delicate sense of smell caught the sudden scent of sickness and infection as if someone had stopped suppressing the scent. He looked up in time to see Kagome rushing from the lunch room. He got up to follow, ordering Yura to stay where she was, and left, wondering what the wench was up to.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome stumbled along the hallway. She felt so sick. Her back was on fire; her head felt like it was going to explode as her stomach threatened to return the few bites of food she had managed to swallow. She trailed her hand along the lockers in an attempt to balance herself.

"Wench, what is wrong with you?"

Kagome barely turned, her vision blurring, the sudden movement making her dizzy. Sesshoumaru stood next to her, hands in his pockets, staring down at her like she was the scum of the earth, his glare cold as usual.

"Answer me wench, this Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself."

Kagome turned away, continuing her painful pace down the hall toward the nurse. "Technically….you just….did." she panted.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the lockers. Kagome cried out in pain. He stared at her in shock as a tear slid down her cheek. Not once had he ever heard her actually scream. Gasp, hiss yes, scream out no. Not in all the things he had done to her had she ever really screamed as she had just done, the sound hurting his ears and echoing down the hall. Kagome did not even raise a hand to fight, not even the merest flicker of her miko powers accosted him.

His eyes narrowed as he critically looked her over. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat, her eyes unfocused, cheeks flushed. Her breath was short and uneven even without his claw around her throat. Her skin pocked with goose bumps despite the fact that he could feel she was on fire. 'Fever.' He thought, letting her go.

This time Kagome did not catch herself as she usually did, instead her legs buckled beneath her and she fell into a crumpled heap at his feet.

"Wench get up." He ordered.

Kagome sighed. "Just leave me alone Sesshoumaru."

He looked down at her in disgust. "Get up."

She didn't move, but he heard her whisper. "I thought you don't repeat yourself."

He hooked his shoe under her chin lifting her head up to face him. "Please just leave me alone. Just this once please." She begged.

He removed his foot letting her head fall back to her chest. Had she looked up at him she would have seen the rare look of horror upon his perfect features. Once again she had done it, completely thrown him off, she had begged. Begged. Never before had she spoken to him with less than a condescending tone, with less than defiance. Yet here she was begging for him just to leave her alone. This was not how he wanted to break her; this was in no way gratifying. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment, hoping in the back of his mind that she would get up, fight him, curse him, something, anything but be this pathetic crumpled mass upon the floor. When he was sure she wasn't going to move on her own he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder in one swift motion, secretly hoping to get a rise out of her. She was light and limp as a rag doll. His hand, he noted unfortunately, his beast noted fortunately, rested on her upper thigh right where the curve of her ass met her leg. Even the flesh there was scorching hot.

Kagome glared at his perfect silver hair between moments of dizziness and nausea, as it swung down his back in time with his movements. "You're…touching…my ass." She grumbled.

Although she couldn't see it he smirked. He pinched her where his hand lay and snorted.

"Sadist," she hissed. "I should….throw up on you."

"Quiet wench, you are delirious with fever." Sesshoumaru continued on his way until he came to what he was looking for.

The locker rooms.


	9. Infection: Part II

**Infection: Part II**

Sesshoumaru pushed open the door to the girl's locker room and stepped inside. He promptly placed a barrier around the room, not only to ward off anyone who suddenly decided to go to the locker room, but also to negate any sound that threatened to escape. He was thankful that it was still early in lunch, and that there weren't any gym classes in session thus making the gym and locker rooms unoccupied. He masked he own scent, as to keep any demons from picking it up in the area after he left and becoming too curious.

He made his way toward the showers, noting that Kagome was getting worse. Her temperature needed to come down fast. She wasn't talking anymore really, more like mumbling incoherently. He growled when she yanked on his hair, having not realized she had a handful of his silver locks until he set her on her feet.

She wobbled but he held her steady with one hand, unbuttoning her jacket with the other. His hands hesitated as he pushed the jacket from her shoulders. His beast purred in delight at the sight of her ample bosom barely hidden from his gaze by gauze, Sesshoumaru made a mental note to figure out the reason behind his beast's sudden interest in the girl as his attention was caught by the silver glint revealed instead. There on her arm was the silver armband of the Shikon Miko.

'So it is her.' Sesshoumaru thought in awe. He could feel the power emanating from the inlaid shards ripple across his skin as he undid the clasp. Carefully he set it on top of her jacket, and proceeded to remove her skirt, shoes and socks, leaving her clad only in her royal blue panties. Although he had suspected it, it was a shock to find that he had indeed been correct. He hadn't truly expected the other pain in his ass to be right under his nose, or that they were one in the same. Thinking about it he could see the similarities, but looking at her now in such a weakened state he could not see the strong miko he had witnessed single-handedly defeat the top three Lethal Ladies.

Sesshoumaru shook these thoughts from his head and continued on his task. Letting her go for a moment he removed his own clothes and shoes as well until he stood clad only in his boxers. He picked her up again, this time only to find she was virtually unconscious. His footsteps were silent against the tile as he walked into the showers and stood beneath one of the showerheads. He set her feet down, holding her upper body to his chest with his right hand turning the on the cold water with his left.

Sesshoumaru knew it was going to be difficult, but the scream she let loose was sure to have brought unwanted attention had he not set the barrier in place, although he was positive his ears were bleeding. Her struggles were weak, her screams soon diminishing to whimpers as he held her in the frigid spray.

Small hand pushed at his chest feebly. Looking at them he wondered if they were truly as powerful as he'd seen and heard. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he could tell she was still not fully conscious. She tried to move out of the direct spray, moving closer to him seeking the warmth of his body heat, but he merely stepped further into the cold water. Within moments they were both soaked, the water running down their bodies. He turned her around so that she was facing the water and he was behind her. With a swift flick of sharp claws he severed the gauze and pulled it from her cooling flesh. Kagome tried to turn around to stop him but he made her place her hands before her and lean against the tiled wall. "Stay still." He ordered. Apparently she had gained enough awareness to follow orders and did not move from the spot.

Sesshoumaru's amber gaze followed the angry red lines crisscrossing her back, amazingly though, the ones that crossed over Naraku's scar left no mark. He could tell she had tried to take care of herself but infection had still set in. The flesh was swollen, inflamed with pus in places, no wonder she was sick. Sesshoumaru placed one hand on the back of her neck knowing she was probably going to try to move from what he was about to do. Using sharp claws he began carefully cutting the wounds open allowing them to drain, removing the hopelessly infected flesh. He then turned her to face him, holding her in place as the water beat upon her abused back. He knew she was gaining consciousness when he felt the small annoying sparks of holy power against his skin.

"Calm yourself, miko." He said, shaking her shoulders a bit. He could feel her pain rolling off her in waves. Noticing her temperature was at least significantly lower than it had been he turned on the hot water until the spray was at a comfortable temperature. He continued to hold her in the spray until the scent of the blood oozing from her back was free of infection. Turing off the water he grabbed a towel from a near by rack and wrapped her in it as he carried her from the showers. He dried her off ignoring the hentai thoughts of his beast as he moved the towel over her petite body. Wrapping the towel around her chest, covering her naked breasts, and her still bleeding back, he pulled her jacket over her shoulders. Sesshoumaru carefully managed to redress her, before drying himself off and putting on his own clothes. He pulled out his cell phone checking the time; lunch would be over in five minutes.

Sesshoumaru picked her up once more and left the locker rooms, letting his barrier dissipate as he moved with demonic speed down the halls. He proceeded to his black Mercedes SLR carefully placing her in the passenger seat before getting in himself and pulling out of the school parking lot. Although he knew both their presence would be missed he doubted they would be connected.

He made his way towards the shrine he knew she lived at and as he drove Sesshoumaru's mind reeled. Why was he doing this? Kagome meant nothing to him.

'Nothing means anything to you.' His beast snorted.

'Then you should not find it surprising that she means nothing to this Sesshoumaru.'

'Yea well I like her.'

'Funny, a month ago you wanted nothing more than to slit her throat.'

Sesshoumaru felt his beast mentally shrug. 'She talks too much that's all. It's her attitude; she's a bitch to rival any demoness. But when she's quiet…." His beast sighed conjuring an image from the showers, Kagome in his arms, water rolling off her skin, her cheeks flushed, pink lips slightly parted begging to be taken. Sesshoumaru pushed the image away focusing on the road. His beast laughed. 'You fool yourself Sesshoumaru.'

'You are mistaken.' Sesshoumaru stated.

'No you are. Look at what you are doing Sesshoumaru, if you wanted to kill her you would have left her, delirious with fever in the hall to be overcome with sickness or you would have killed her then. You are determined to break her in a manner that borders on obsession.' His beast chuckled.

'This Sesshoumaru does not obsess over anything or anyone.'

'She is pulling you in Sesshoumaru; she is more than the irritating intrigue you have labeled her as.'

"And how would you know?' Sesshoumaru asked parking the car. He had already grabbed Kagome and begun to climb the steep shrine steps before his beast answered.

'Because I know all your secrets Sesshoumaru; we are one in the same. Though you do not admit it you recognize her as someone as dark and cold as yourself, you wish to know her, to know the depths of the shadows of her soul.' His beast was quiet after that leaving Sesshoumaru alone with his swirling thoughts.

Her mother was out so he slipped in the house without the trouble of answering bothersome questions. Following his nose he made his way upstairs and into the room that smelled of her the most. Kagome was still slipping in and out of consciousness as he undressed her again and laid her in her bed on her stomach. Sesshoumaru's face was blank as he removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed with her, the mattress dipping under his weight as he straddled her legs. He pushed her damp hair off her back and slowly began to lick her wounds. The scent of her blood was nothing compared to the taste, warm and sweet the flavor dancing upon his tongue. He felt and tasted the tiny sparks of her power, though not unpleasant, popping in his mouth like the Pop Rocks InuYasha had tricked him into eating when they were younger. He ignored his beast whispers of 'I told you so.', in the back of his mind as he continued his ministrations.

Sesshoumaru wondered, for a brief moment why he was bothering to heal the very wounds he himself had ordered inflicted upon her. Instead of entertaining the ideas of his beast he decided it was merely because he wanted too, and he could do as he pleased.

His beast howled with laughter. 'Oh this is just rich! Instead of coming to terms with the fact that you're not entirely the self-absorbed prick you like to believe, you only admit that you're a spoiled brat.'

Sesshoumaru firmly silenced his beast and continued lavishing Kagome's back with his healing saliva. He was almost finished, most of the wounds nothing more than shallow pink scratches no deeper than paper cuts and would heal cleanly on their own in a few days. Kagome shivered beneath him and he knew she was slowly waking up.

Although her mind was still hazy Kagome knew she was cold and that something was not right. She was in her bed but could not recall how she had gotten there, or why she only had on her panties. Something was definitely wrong, her back felt warm and tingly. The sensation was strange after only knowing pain for a week. Then she felt the presence hovering over her and immediately tensed recognizing the aura.

"What kind of torture have you cooked up for me this time, Sesshoumaru? Shall I be dragged behind a moving vehicle for being seen with someone else? Who did I sleep with this time? Kouga maybe? Or wait was it Miroku?"

"Silence wench." Sesshoumaru growled. She was definitely much better now and back to her irritating self.

Kagome's anger flared, and without thought of her nakedness she rolled over beneath him. "Or is this the date you promised when you gave me this?" she asked coyly stroking the poison green teardrop under her eye. Her sapphire eyes narrowed. He felt her ire as she gazed upon his face, pushing herself up onto her elbows until her mouth was level with his ear. "Were you going to take me in my sleep, Sesshoumaru? Is this your secret to wooing females?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes mimicked hers and he growled, snarls echoing through the room. "This Sesshoumaru does not take advantage of females; they come willingly to my bed."

Kagome laughed in his face falling back onto the bed, ebony tresses fanning out around her creating a dark halo that stood out against the yellow quilt. "You think too highly of yourself, and last I checked this was my bed and you," she paused placing her hands on his chest in a deceptively sweet manner, "were not invited." She shocked him, power crackling across his body as she pushed him away from her. He snarled at her as he quickly moved away.

She giggled stretching leisurely for a moment then froze and sat up. She moved off the bed eyes never leaving his as she stalked across the room towards him her power flaring. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by how deliciously sinful she looked in that moment, midnight locks rippling with energy, her icy gaze flickering between cerulean and an unearthly pink glow. Kagome stopped before him, brows furrowed in anger. "Where is it?" she hissed.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his features smug as he pressed his own aura back into hers. "Why should I give it back?" he asked knowing she spoke of the armband that currently resided in his left pants pocket.

"Because it is mine." She said through clenched teeth. "I know you have it, I can feel it."

"You obviously don't need it." He said pulling the jewelry out and dangling it on the tip of one long finger.

"It is who I am." She stated.

Provoking her further he took a step closer to her, their auras clashing before swirling together unbeknownst to both of them as the shards in the armband glowed. He traced the tattoo on her hip. "Is this not who you are as well? Does it not hold the same significance?"

They stood, staring one another down. Sesshoumaru held the piece of silver out to her. Kagome knew it had to be some sort of trick but reached for it anyway. As soon as she did Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. Wrapping one arm around her slim waist and molding her securely to him as he held her chin up to face him with the other. The action was quite possibly the one that she would never have expected him to do and it was the shock and curiosity of what he was up to that kept her from purifying him. Neither party cared to notice the lack of harm to their person at the intimate contact.

"Tell me miko, for a being that is to be pure, have you no sense of modesty?" Sesshoumaru asked; their faces mere inches apart.

"I never claimed to be pure. And was it not you who rendered me in this state of undress, have you no honor?" Kagome purred, determined not to be the only uncomfortable one.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her, squeezing the breath from her lungs. "You talk too much wench."

"Then stop pestering me and I won't have to speak to you."

Sesshoumaru growled and without warning pressed his lips firmly against hers. Her lips were petal soft and full, warm against his. He sensed her surprise and took full advantage at the gasp that escaped inadvertently allowing him entrance to her mouth. The taste of her kiss was just as delicious as her blood, warm and sweet. Tentatively she moved her lips against his following his lead only to pull away as soon as his grip on her relaxed enough for her to slip free. His beast whined at the loss of her warmth.

Kagome placed the cool silver on her arm as she moved away from him, her face blank and climbed in bed turning her back on him. She yawned. "As I suspected you have no honor. What ever you were after you got so leave."

Sesshoumaru silently chuckled and slid his feet into his shoes. He left quietly closing the door behind him.

Kagome lay awake for some time after he left, contemplating whether or not she liked the tingling sensation he had left behind on her lips. First he tried to kill her and then he kisses her, it didn't make any sense. What was he trying to do? Irritated she thought back to the kiss. Although she had been kissed many a time by Naraku his kisses had always been violent and rough. Sesshoumaru's had been slow and gentle yet searing. Kagome snorted in frustration. 'Bastard!" with that final thought and a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth her tired body gave in to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A.N. Finally some non violent behavior, but that doesn't mean they are suddenly going to be all lovey-dovey so don't worry, they still have some things to go through before they begrudgingly realize they were made for each other. Some of you may be trying to figure out the sudden change in Sesshoumaru its not that he suddenly cares for her, its just it would be too easy to break her while she was sick, he wants her strong enough to fight back that's all. Torturing Kagome is merely entertaining, and he's added another weapon to his arsenal, by helping her in her moment of weakness when she was sure he would do her damage he is messing with her head. I don't know about you guys but I liked the way the chapter turned out and I hope you do too! So READ RATE AND REVIEW!!

LOVE YA!


	10. An Old Flame

**An Old Flame**

A.N. Bet you didnt see this one coming, lol Rate and Review.

Kagome sighed in defeat. It seemed no matter how much she swept the shrine grounds the leaves just kept falling from the trees, the wind scattering her piles. Finally she gave up, deciding that the whole point of autumn was to see the beautiful leaves. She sat on the porch watching the patrons set up their booths for the night's festival. Her mother rushed around her smile bright. Kagome could tell she missed this. She laughed to herself as she watched her late grandfather's cat Buyo get himself tangled in a string of lights and her mother rush over to detangle him. The breeze ruffled her hair and a small smile tugged at her lips. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Stop it." Sesshoumaru growled.

His beast laughed in response. Sesshoumaru had barely slept for the past few days, for every time he closed his eyes, his beast conjured up an image of that wench. He growled again and buried his head under the pillow.

"She tasted delicious." His beast mused. "And did you see that rack? Oh and that firm little ass."

Sesshoumaru sat up and roared. This was ridiculous. "I should've just let her die." He threw off the covers and pulled on some clothes.

InuYasha burst in and leaned against the doorframe. "Who's got your panties in a bunch, Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he pulled on a shirt and stuffed his feet in his shoes. Grabbing a jacket and his keys he left the room. He paused at the top of the stairs knowing InuYasha still watched him. Without turning around he spoke. "Did you know she was the Shikon Miko?"

"Yes."

"When?"

InuYasha knew he was referring to when he found out. "The day you kicked her out of the gang house, I went after her."

"Against orders." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yes," InuYasha's ears twitched in painful memory, "she almost killed me."

"Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru said before he continued down the stairs and left. Moments later InuYasha heard a car roar to life and pull out of the driveway. He shook his head and went to his room to call Kikyo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome watched the festival underway. The night was perfectly cool, the sky clear, the moon full. She walked through the stalls smiling at the children and their parents. The crisp scent of fall was thick, mixing with the aroma of food from various stalls.

She wondered what it would be like to be innocent again. To be ignorant of the evils of the world that lurked in the shadows. To really and truly be happy again to not have the blood of hundreds on her hands. To not have hate in her heart. And most of all to not have to deal with assholes like Sesshoumaru. Had she not suffered enough at the hands of Naraku? Why did he feel the need to attack her? And what the hell was his deal with healing her and kissing her after all the shit he put her through? What the hell was his problem? What did he want from her?!

Kagome sighed and raked her hands down her face, a bitter chuckle escaping her throat. She shivered feeling eyes on her and her skin tingled. She felt the familiar presence long before the air began to heat around her. "Konnichiwa Andres."

A low chuckle sounded behind her. "Hola mi amor." A silky bass said, the tone reverberating through her. Gentle heat caressing her exposed skin.

She sighed removing the large hands that settled on her shoulders and turned to face the demon behind her. His 6'10, 270 pound frame towered over her, a living brick wall, his presence impossible to ignore. Deadly strength rippled beneath tanned skin that betrayed his Spanish and Moor youkai origins. Long black hair cascaded down his broad back.

"I've missed you, Kagome." He said, his voice bringing her attention to his face. Ruggedly handsome features with a devilish grin that screamed mischief. The markings on his face could just barely be seen in the dark but she knew they were there. A light golden outline of scales wove around his left eye, spreading down his cheek to his neck and disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. She knew the delicate pattern continued down his chest and left arm. Finally she looked him in the eye. Emeralds, pure emeralds stared back at her with reptilian pupils; they narrowed as she stared up at him. "You've changed querida." He said.

"Take me flying." She whispered. Kagome closed her eyes and stepped into his embrace her arms barely reaching around him her face buried in his chest. Andres' warmth engulfed her, his sweet smoky scent soothing.

"Who has made you so cold again?" Andres kissed the top of her head and pulled her into the trees. He could sense her distress as they walked in silence. She was slipping; he had not seen her this far gone since after Naraku died. After his demise she had closed in on herself for a while but had bounced back with the formation for the Dark Maidens. He was one of the few who had seen her at her weakest, had seen the horrors she endured and had been partially responsible. He had been enslaved as she had.

They stopped walking when they came to a suitable clearing and Andres reluctantly stepped away from Kagome. Kagome watched as he was engulfed in swirling flames, squinting against the brightness and heat as it washed over her. When the flames receded she was rewarded with a comforting sight, Andres in youkai form. A three story golden hued dragon stood before her, his head the size of a VW bug level with her. Kagome reached out to touch the smooth warm scales.

'Get on Kagome.' Andres' soothing voice whispered in her mind. Kagome climbed up on his back as she had done so long ago. With a great beat of his wings they rose into the air. Kagome closed her eyes, the rush of cool air stinging her cheeks and tugging the tie from her ponytail letting the locks whip out behind her. Andres flew high above the trees, feeling Kagome's small form relax above him. 'What troubles you?' he asked.

'Nothing and yet everything.' She sighed. Kagome spread out her arms the wind catching the sleeves of her haori. 'I wish I could fly.' And without warning she slipped off his back and plummeted towards the ground. Andres immediately dove for her hearing the pained whisper of her mind, 'You left me.' Andres caught her carefully in his claws and continued their descent, landing gracefully on the ground and returning to his humanoid form.

"What were you thinking?!" he demanded once they were on the ground shaking her.

"You left me." She whispered. Andres paused taken aback by her sudden sadness. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"Corazon you didn't need me anymore. I was just a reminder of what you had endured."

Kagome suddenly turned angry and slapped him, the skin on his face sizzling for a moment before healing and leaving no trace of the blow. "You were a reminder that I had survived, that I could survive! Who said I didn't need you?"

Andres loosened his grip on her shoulders. "You were strong again. You are the Shikon Miko leader of the Dark Maidens. You didn't need me to protect you anymore."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she angrily brushed them away. It was then that Andres noticed the acid green teardrop on her face. "Who has done this to you Kagome? Who have you allowed to hurt you so?"

Kagome threw her arms around him sobbing hysterically. Andres picked her up and carried her back to the shrine, slipping into the house while Mrs. Higurashi was still preoccupied with the festival. He followed her scent through the house and up to her room, lying down on her bed and letting her curl up beside him. "Sleep, amor."

She looked up at him, blue eyes pleading. "Don't leave."

"I wont." He promised. Kagome sighed laying her head on his chest; his soothing warmth lulling her to sleep.

Andres stroked her hair. Someone had harmed her and he wanted blood. Kami if only she knew how much it had killed him to leave her. He never really had left, just blocked his youki from her and was always near in case she needed him, she never had. But once she moved to the shrine he really had left. He figured she would be safe now, it seems he was wrong.

Again he was guilty of her being hurt. It still ate at him constantly. He had been the one driving the car when Naraku first kidnapped her. He had been the one to drag her kicking and screaming back to the Advocates every time she tried to escape until she finally realized that he would always find her. He had watched her blossom from a pretty young girl to a beautiful and powerful miko and had regrettably stood aside as Naraku took advantage of her. He had been the one to help her learn to defend herself from the other Advocates. He had watched her hope and innocence die, her love of life fade and yet still she had forgiven him of his transgressions against her and could lean on him as a trusted friend and confidant.

If only she knew how much he loved her. She was his star, his light in the darkness. She had changed the way he saw the world, saw life; made him want to be better than he was. Andres knew he would kill for her, would die for her if he had to.

As Andres lay there holding her, listening to her soft breathing and the faint sounds of the festival he vowed never to leave her again. "I will stay by your side through whatever ails you and then I shall make you mine."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Andres awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach. He opened his eyes to Kagome sitting up beside him on the bed and cradling her fist. "Fuck, that hurt!" she cursed under her breath. Andres chuckled and Kagome glared at him. "I should've fried your ass."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"Bullshit I've done it before." Kagome said standing up and stretching. Even in wrinkled miko garb with bed head, Andres thought she was still beautiful.

Kagome began to loosen her clothes and made her way to the adjoining bathroom. She left the door partially open and turned on the water. Andres heard her shed her clothes and the metallic clink of her taking off her armband and setting it on the counter.

"So how has school been?" he asked.

She snorted and grumbled something about asshole demons as she stepped into the shower.

"Boyfriend trouble already?" he chuckled.

"I wish that was all it was." She sighed lathering her hair. "Have you heard of the Hell Inu and the Lethal Ladies?"

"Yes." Andres answered. Of course he knew of Sesshoumaru and Kagura, their gangs were some of the strongest on the streets. "Why?"

"They go to my school."

Andres' mind clicked and he rushed in the bathroom, throwing open the shower door.

"What the hell Andres?" Kagome shrieked. Andres captured her face in his hands, running his thumb over the green teardrop beneath her eye. Now he knew why it was so familiar, it was Sesshoumaru's way of marking those who crossed him.

"What is up with these demons wanting to see me naked?" Kagome grumbled deciding it was futile to try and cover herself.

"He marked you? Why, what hap-wait! He saw you naked?" Andres yelled.

"Yes and yes." Kagome said looking away.

"What has been going on?"

"Well Souta joined the Hell Inu and-"

"Souta joined a gang?" Andres asked in disbelief. Kagome glared at him. "Lo siento."

"And Sesshoumaru, I don't think he liked me from the beginning."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I never really did anything to him."

"Then why did he mark you?"

"Well I did slap him one time, but he deserved it." She sighed. "Things went downhill from there."

Kagome pulled away from him and turned around to give him her back. "They might be a little faint."

"No I see them." Andres whispered. He ran his hand over her wet back gently tracing the crisscrossing pink lines marring her porcelain skin. "Did he do this to you?"

"No it was his brother's punishment."

"What?"

"He thought his brother and I were having an affair."

"Were you?"

Kagome snorted. "No, but that didn't stop him. It was his brother punishment to whip me for fraternizing with the enemy, and mine to receive it for being the enemy."

"When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago maybe."

"How did you heal so fast?" Andres asked confused, knowing that it should've taken her longer to heal this far since she couldn't heal herself.

"He did it."

"Que?"

"Yea I know. I was getting sick because the wounds became infected. But I sucked it up and went to school anyway."

"You always were so stubborn." Andres mumbled.

"Well I wasn't going to let him win." Kagome retorted. "But I got really sick one day and I think I had a fever and passed out. I only remember bits and pieces, a really cold shower and pain in my back. When I woke up I was laying in bed in just my panties and her was licking my back." She said the last part in a rush.

"Perdon?"

"He's Inu Taiyoukai."

"Healing saliva. It's still gross."

"He kissed me." She whispered.

Andres was quiet.

"I don't know why he did it; if I wasn't so weak I would've killed him."

"What's stopping you now?" Andres asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to kill anymore." she whispered. "And I don't want a gang war on my hands."

"Kagome you are too strong for your own good." Andres said.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at him. "Can I finish my shower now?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"You don't have to do this you know?"

Andres straightened his collar. "Well I never went to high school, might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Ugh, you are incorrigible. I don't need a body guard."

"Don't think of me as a body guard then, think of me as a very intimidating shadow."

"I liked you better when you didn't talk as much." Kagome grumbled.

Andres wrapped his arms around her. "Querida you wound me."

"Oh shut up. We're going to be late for school."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagura stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Uh hello? Earth to wind-bitch." Kikyo said waving her hand in front on Kagura's face.

"Watch your mouth." Kagura mumbled, smacking away Kikyo's hand. Kikyo and Sango turned to see what had captured their leader's attention so thoroughly.

Walking with that bitch Kagome Higurashi, his arm draped possessively over her shoulders was one of the sexiest demons she had ever laid eyes on. Molten caramel skin, luscious blue black hair she itched to tangle her fingers in. Oh Kami she would love to run her tongue over the marks on his face, to drown in the emerald pools of his eyes. She was brought out of her stupor when Sango elbowed her in the side.

"Careful, Kagura you're drooling." Sango giggled.

"Where the hell did she get a demon like that?" Kikyo asked in awe.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Kagura said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the demon standing behind Kagome as she placed her books in her locker. His beast growled when the demon took one of her books and held it above her head. He watched as he pulled her to him when she reached for it and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, a blush staining her cheeks in response.

'Looks like we may have some competition.' His beast growled.

'There is no competition, because there is no worthy prize.' Sesshoumaru responded as he passed Kagome and the demon.

A foreign voice bludgeoned his mind unexpectedly leaving him dazed for a moment. 'And that is where you are wrong.'

Sesshoumaru turned knowing somehow that the voice had come from the new demon. The demon smirked at him, his eyes flashing in a challenge before he turned back to Kagome and ignored the angry Inu Taiyoukai behind him.


	11. Neighbors

**Neighbors**

Andres watched Kagome eat her lunch. "You know it's not going anywhere, correct?" he inquired noting how quickly she downed her food.

Kagome set down her onigiri swallowing her last bite with a puzzled look on her face. "Not today at least. I guess I'm just used to eating quickly so I don't have to deal with everyone's crap."

"Since when do you put up with everyone else's crap?" Andres asked.

Kagome pointed to the teardrop on her face causing Andres to scowl. "The less I'm noticed the less I have to put up with. No one here is going to take up for me."

Andres looked across the cafeteria at Souta and Kagome shook her head. "He may be my brother but he is now Hell Inu as well and I will not have him go through what I do every day. Here we are not brother and sister, I will protect him if the time comes but I will not let him risk anything for me."

Andres turned back to her trying to decipher her thoughts. Kagome had learned from early on how to block her mind from him and even now her wall had very few cracks in it. She glanced up at him feeling the subtle caress against her psyche. "Stay out Andres." She said somberly, "you don't need to see my nightmares."

"I can take them if you want." He said quietly.

Kagome shook her head, ebony tresses shimmering under the florescent lighting. "Iie. They are apart of me, part of who I am. I would not be the same if I did not carry them with me."

"But I would share them with you if it would ease your pain." He pledged.

They sat in companionable silence for a while before he spoke again, his musical bass full of humor. "Everyone is staring at you."

Kagome waved his comment away with the last bit of her onigiri and pointed at him. "Its not me they're so interested in. They know what I look like; it's you they're so intent on figuring out."

"I know." He chuckled. "You should hear some of the things they come up with."

"You know it's not nice to read peoples thoughts without their permission." Kagome scolded.

Andres shrugged. "Once you think it its out there, you can't take it back."

"That's supposed to be once you say it it's out there." She corrected.

Andres laughed. "A mere technicality, but I know that asshole Taisho can't stand to see you sitting here smiling."

"And the keyword in that sentence is 'asshole'." Kagome snorted.

Andres laughed again. "I also know that he's listening to every word we've said here and becoming particularly enraged." Andres looked over her shoulder and made it a point to smile and wave at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome punched him in the arm. "Don't do that!" she hissed. "Come on lets get out of here before we make a scene." Andres let himself be pulled up by her, laughing at her as they left the cafeteria. "You never could play nice could you?" she grumbled.

Andres leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Playing nice is no fun, you should know."

Kagome gently pushed him away in a huff and left the cafeteria, Andres laughing as he followed her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Kagura, the table." Sango said sipping her coke.

Kagura removed her fingers form their indents in the table. She watched the new demon leave with Higurashi, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his hair swaying gracefully in his wake that smile of his down right devilish.

"Kami Kagura calm down." Kikyo said as a breeze began to kick up around the Lethal Lady table.

"Shut up." Kagura sat back in her chair glaring daggers at the cafeteria door.

One table over Kouga, Miroku and InuYasha were having a similar problem with Sesshoumaru. Although on the surface he may have looked calm, anyone near him could feel his youkai swelling and crackling in the air.

Kouga chuckled. "Seems she got herself a bodyguard."

Miroku shook his head. "No they know each other. They're too familiar with one another to have just met."

InuYasha nodded in agreement. "Yea those two are close. But I feel like I've seen him somewhere before."

Sesshoumaru sat fuming within before he spoke. "Find out who he is."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"See now that wasn't so bad." Andres said.

"Ha!" Kagome laughed sarcastically. "This from the guy who already has a fan club!" She gestured to the gaggle of girls following them out of the school who would swoon and giggle hysterically every time Andres glanced behind them. "You're right, today was a great day. Now I have even more people hating me for something I didn't do."

Unexpectedly Andres pulled Kagome to him, his lips hovering over hers. "There is no need to be envidiosa, amor. I only have eyes for you." He ignored the fan girls alternating between breathy sighs and throwing death glares at Kagome as he watched her blush prettily.

"See I always knew you were a whore."

Kagome pulled herself from Andres embrace and turned to face the source of the hateful comment. "You should talk you gold-digging bitch." Kagome shot back.

Yura walked past the two. "It's better than being a whore." She laughed as she sashayed across the parking lot and sat on Sesshoumaru's car.

"Yeah, but you got that covered too." Kagome grumbled. "Ugh I hate her."

Andres smiled. "Don't waste your time, she's not worth it. Come on I have a surprise for you." He said as he led her towards the parking lot.

"Wait, we didn't drive to school." Kagome said. He stopped in front of a sleek Lexus with a shimmering paint job that shifted between black and a green the same color as his eyes. Andres opened the passenger door helping Kagome in before sliding into the leather driver's seat and starting the engine. Kagome waved brazenly at Yura as the loud purr from the engine drew her envious glare. "What was that you said about playing nice earlier?"

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, noting they were driving away from the shrine.

"You'll see."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"No sir." Sango answered. "She never spoke of her past and always carefully avoided questions that may have given away the slightest detail."

"Keh- well whether he's part of her past or not I don't like him." InuYasha snorted. "I don't like the way he looks at me like he can see right in my head."

"Well it ain't that hard, mutt, there ain't much going on in there in the first place." Kouga laughed thumping InuYasha between the ears.

"That is because he is a telepath." Sesshoumaru stated but the comment was barely noticed as Kouga and InuYasha grappled with one another. Sesshoumaru looked away from them in disgust and motioned for one of the foot soldiers near the door to bring in Souta Higurashi. The boy entered silently crossing his right arm over his chest and bowing in respect. Sesshoumaru nodded and he straightened. "Who is the new male with your sister?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Souta's eyes hardened his brown orbs reminding Sesshoumaru of Kagome's cold blue ones for a moment. "He is an old friend of hers; I do not know him personally."

"How is it you do not know your own sisters friends?"

"My sister keeps many things to herself. And even if I did know her friends, he is not one I would be interested in." Souta said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What do you know about your sister?"

"Her favorite color is blue. She hates math. She eats peanut butter on her oreo cookies. If she could live off cereal she would. She-"

"Do not play with me boy." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Sir, with all due respect whatever problem you have with my sister is between you and her but I will not be used by you to gain the upper hand on her."

Sesshoumaru stood before Souta towering over him and closed his claw over the dog tags hanging around the boys neck. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Souta did not let his gaze waver. "Yes sir."

Sesshoumaru could smell the boys courage and loyalty and love for his sister. He released the tags. "Leave." Souta bowed once more and left the room.

"If I may sir, perhaps there is another way to learn of her." Miroku said.

"Speak."

"We all know now that Higurashi has miko powers. Maybe the boy has an affinity for holy power as well."

"And so what?" Kikyo asked.

"I know mine may not be the strongest, but perhaps I could 'teach'" Miroku used air quotations around the word teach, "the boy how to use his abilities at his home. Thus having a reason to be on the premises and possibly spy on her."

"Yea in the shower." Sango snorted.

"Do it." Sesshoumaru said. "It could be useful in both ways, an insight into her home life and should the boy have holy powers is could be useful to have another member with the ability."

"Thank you sir." Miroku said the telltale lecherous glint in his eyes.

"Monk, be discreet."

"Of course."

"As for the rest of you, watch him and watch her. Anything suspicious is to be reported." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Well I think that may have just been made the slightest bit easier." Kagura growled from her perch by the window. "Apparently we have new neighbors."

Sesshoumaru stepped over the still wrestling Kouga and InuYasha and looked out the window in the direction Kagura pointed. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as there in front of the building at the end of the block was Andres helping Kagome out of a car and into the dwelling.

"Neighbors indeed."


	12. The Reveal

**The Reveal**

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat her back tingling in remembrance of the lashes inflicted upon it as they neared the Hell Inu house. Andres sensed her sudden discontent and scowled hearing her surface thoughts. He suddenly wished he had picked a different place, but dismissed it; she would rarely be there without him anyway. He parked the car and got out moving to her side to open her door. Kagome let him help her out of the car and reluctantly followed him in the building.

"What are you up to, Dragon boy?" she asked.

"You'll see." He said pressing the button for the fourth floor.

"I'm getting really tired of this you'll see crap." Kagome mumbled stepping out of the elevator when came to a stop. There were only four doors on the floor and she eyed him suspiciously as he handed her a key. She looked at the number etched in the brass. 4D. Slowly she made her way down the brightly lit hall and stopped in front of a door. The door was rather large and looked to be made of solid wood, pristinely polished with a brass knocker matching the key in her hand.

Andres watched her hesitantly place the key in the lock and open the door. He gently ushered her inside shutting the door behind them. Kagome looked around the loft in awe. Large bay windows lined the wall letting in plenty of sunshine and making the room seem open and airy. The décor was tastefully done the colors warm yet not overpowering in light browns and creams with red and orange accent pieces.

"So does this mean you're going to be sticking around?" Kagome asked looking out the windows.

Andres nodded before pointing down the hall. Kagome followed his outstretched hand. The first door on her left was a bathroom. It was definitely larger than hers at the shrine with its Jacuzzi tub and a shower that would probably fit at least four people comfortably. She pulled her head out of the bathroom and continued her trek down the hall. She pushed open the next door on her right with her fingertips as if it would bite her.

She took in the room in silence. It was beautiful. A large window looked out over the city gauzy gold curtains framing the view. The walls were a pristine white with random gold and royal purple vertical stripes. The queen sized bed was covered in a beautiful purple comforter with gold stitching that shimmered in the afternoon sun. The desk, bureau, nightstands, and headboard were all done in the same light wood with intricate carvings accenting the drawers and faces of the wood in places. "Oh Andres…." Kagome breathed.

"It's yours."

"Huh?"

"It's yours." He repeated. "If you ever need a place to stay, somewhere to escape it will be here for you." His emerald eyes held hers, the gold outline of scales shimmering on his caramel skin.

"Aww isn't that so sweet?"

"Kawaii!!"

"I think they've got something going on. They always were too close; I'm surprised he didn't say she could stay in his room."

Kagome turned in shock to see her three best friends launching herself at them and hugging them in earnest. After much squealing and giggling they found themselves in the living room sipping sodas and nibbling cookies.

"!Oye, usa posavasos!" Andres said snatching a soda that was currently sweating on the wooden coffee table and leaving an ugly water rig.

"Jeez, yes mother." Ayami said rolling her eyes. The other girls laughed and Andres sat back on the couch grumbling in Spanish.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, tucking her legs under herself.

"Well our buddy here just showed up on my doorstep with a train ticket." Eri said jerking her thumb back at Andres.

"Si, and that was a mean right hook you gave me too." He said.

Eri blushed. "I said I was sorry. It was a reflex; I was having a flash back."

As the room erupted in laughter Kagome nodded a silent thanks to Andres.

"So what's it like here?" Ayami asked eyes glistening in hopes of a juicy story.

"Its nice I guess, depends on where you are." Kagome snorted.

Yuka was quietly studying Kagome's face. "Did you join a new gang?"

The room stilled. Kagome's eyes flashed with pink light, "Never!" she said fiercely her rieki snapping.

"Clam down querida, she meant no harm." Andres said softly pulling her way despite her power licking at his skin.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself. "The teardrop you see on my face was not put there by choice, it is a symbol of the marked, of my outcast status in this city." She paused to look in each on of her friends faces. "I would never sink so low as to betray the Dark Maidens, especially not with the dishonorable filth that has control here. You insult me not only as your mistress but as your friend for suggesting such a thing."

"I apologize." Yuka bowed her head. "I meant no disrespect."

"What has been going on here that even you cannot handle?" Ayami inquired.

"Hell Inu and Lethal Ladies, the bane of my existence." Kagome said before filling them in on what had been her life since she left.

"And here I thought it would be the land of milk and honey." Eri said disappointed.

"Sounds like all the milk here is spoiled." Yuka spat.

"Then why don't we take out some trash tonight?" Ayumi suggested a fierce glint in her eye.

"Mischief and Mayhem the Dark Maidens rise again." Andres chuckled sarcastically. "Well do be careful chicas."

"Oh we will." Kagome smiled.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

InuYasha stiffened feeling the familiar presence and knowing that nothing good could possibly become of it especially when he felt Sesshoumaru's youkai bristle from across the club.

Kouga and Miroku saw them enter, four goddesses, bodies lithe and relaxed as they swayed to the music.

"So these are the Dark Maidens."Kouga muttered as armbands glinted underneath club lights.

"Its hard to believe that just the four of them have such high standing as they do." Miroku said thoughtfully unsure if they were the real deal until he saw one of them dropkick a tiger youkai who had groped her as she passed sending him flying through the crowd. "Or maybe not so hard." He corrected as the one who lashed out shrugged in a 'not me' gesture when the others turned on her.

"Think they'll be a show tonight?" Kouga asked.

Miroku glanced over to VIP and caught sight of Sesshoumaru glaring at the girls. "Yes and a very entertaining one at that.

InuYasha watched from a distance as his brother grew increasingly enraged. Scanning the dance floor he saw her. Even though he knew it was Kagome the difference in the way she carried herself here versus at school, the aura she exuded was like two sides of the same coin. She moved, her black clothes practically a second skin. Her jeans looked painted on, black spike heeled boots perfectly hugging her calves. The black corset was molded to her upper body. Onyx locks were in a high ponytail showing off her graceful neck and even behind the dark shades he knew it was Kagome and that Sesshoumaru's acid mark was barely hidden. If anyone saw it her secret would be out. But she was beautiful as were the other three in their equally skin tight clothing. It was hard to believe the power they had as mere ningen onnas. He could only imagine what they had lived through to become that way.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Woman cease your incessant babbling before this Sesshoumaru is forced to rip your throat out." Sesshoumaru growled.

Yura huffed. "You don't have to be so mean Sesshy."

"This Sesshoumaru's patience wears thin. Leave."

Yura opened her mouth to say more but he growled at her his eyes turning pink at the edges and she scurried away. He turned back to the dance floor his eyes locking on the isolated group of girls. She dared after what he did for her? He saved her life.

'But only for your own interest.' His beast snorted.

"But I saved her nonetheless." Sesshoumaru growled back nodding for InuYasha, Kouga and Miroku to follow him as he made his way to the dance floor. Kagura, Kikyo, and Sango followed not far behind.

The Shikon Miko and her Dark Maidens continued their sultry dance each very aware that they were slowly being surrounded.

"State you business miko." Sesshoumaru bit out.

The Dark Maidens stopped dancing and flanked their leader bodies tensed to attack. "Relax ladies." She said over the music. "We are merely here to have fun, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You are trespassing. Leave."

"Sorry to say we must decline as we would much rather stay." Sesshoumaru took a step forward his youkai flaring. Kagome's reiki billowed in response her eyes glowing behind dark lenses. "No." she reiterated.

"Insolent wench." Sesshoumaru slapped her sending her shades skittering across the floor. The Dark Maidens rushed to attack but she held up a hand to stop them. The Shikon Miko lifted her head and stared straight at him.

A chorus of gasps rose from around them as Hell Inu and Lethal Ladies realized the Shikon miko was none other than Kagome Higurashi.

She chuckled licking the blood from her lip. "Oh please, you mean you never guessed?"


	13. Payback

**Payback**

Kagome laughed at the shocked faces, enjoying the angry tic in Sesshoumaru's jaw. "You are all so slow!"

Sesshoumaru's patience had officially worn out when he lunged for her. Without flinching Kagome surrounded herself and the Dark Maidens in a barrier. She giggled when he bounced off of itand Sesshoumaru growled at his thwarted attempt to sink his claws into her flesh.

_'That's not how you want to sink your claws into her.'_ His beast chuckled.

'_Shut up.'_ Sesshoumaru snapped, as he stood outside the barrier wondering how to get to that annoying bitch. He placed is hand against its shimmering surface ignoring the initial searing pain. Gritting his teeth his pushed against it and snarled in triumph when the tips of his claws began to sink through. The rest of his hand up to his forearm slowly followed. He was so close he could almost touch her.

Kagome's eyes were glowing by this time. She was far beyond angry, reiki swirling around her in wisps. She scowled as his hand came closer. How dare he be able to enter her barrier! She watched as the vibrant green of his youkai seeped into the pink of her barrier everywhere he touched it. She increased the power of her shield and forced herself not to smirk when he did just as she'd hoped and pushed against it harder.

Sesshoumaru was unprepared when she abruptly dropped her barrier, throwing him off balance. He barely had time to center himself and react when she lunged at him. She was fast he would give her that and the punch she delivered to his midsection might actually have bruised him a bit. The elbow to his jaw was certainly something he wasn't likely to forget as he felt the bone crack and then heal.

He caught her in the stomach and sent her flying back. He was surprised when none of the Dark Maidens rushed to her side. "Will you not aid your mistress?"

The three merely smiled. One stepped forward and spoke. "You sorely underestimate our mistress in your arrogance, demon. She has been going easy on you. You are merely a game to her she could easily kill you but does not for you are not worth the weight of another soul on her conscious."

Had he been any more distracted by her statement he surely would have missed the purifying arrow that sent him and the crowd dodging. He went after Kagome avoiding the next arrows and swiping at her with his poison claws. Kagome didn't move quick enough and his claws grazed the swell of her left breast just above her corset leaving three gashes that sizzled with green poison. He chuckled and licked her blood from his claws.

She danced away pressing her hand to the wound as the reiki in her blood purified the poison. "Trying to cop a feel Sesshoumaru, careful I might start thinking you actually like me." She attacked again and he met her every advance just as she did his.

In a split second that he left himself open she charged her hand with miko energy so pure that the tips of her fingers were as sharp as a blade. She swiped at him barely catching his face as he leaned back in an attempt to dodge. From one pristine eyebrow, down over his eye, cutting through his magenta markings and stopping at his jaw a straight pink line burned itself into the right side of his face. Enraged he crouched to attack again but they were interrupted.

"Enough!"

They both froze though they never took their eyes off one another. The club owner, a squat boar demon stood at the edge of the crowd glaring at them. "I care not for your gang wars, you are destroying my club! Get out!"

Reluctantly they both pulled back. "This isn't over." Kagome hissed.

"Indeed."

The Dark Maidens pulled back and left the club. As they piled into Andres' borrowed car they laughed. "Well that was fun." Yuri said.

"The hot ones are always assholes though!" Ayumi said furiously.

Kagome kept one hand on the wheel and the other pressed on her chest over the throbbing marks. The girls made it back home and stayed up for a while reminiscing before one by one taking a shower and going to bed. Kagome was the last one up and it was almost 7am before she finished her shower.

Kagome scowled in the mirror. She stood in the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel having just finished her shower. She angrily wiped the steam from the glass again. Nope, it wasn't the mirror that bastard really had marked her again. If she wanted marks she'd get another freaking tattoo! At least she'd gotten him back this time. _'And with that pink on his face he really looks like a fairy with those girly features of his!'_ she thought to herself.

Her hot air rushed out as Andres stepped into the bathroom. He was shirtless with a pair of light linen pants slung low over his hips. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that was slightly mussed from sleep.

"Hey Sleepyhead." She said. "Thanks for covering up the goods." She commented knowing he slept in the nude.

He snorted as he stretched behind her. "You know you want it querida, you need only ask."

"Been there, done that thanks for the offer though." He was about to say something smart in response when she saw his eyes narrow in the mirror. "What?"

"Que esta?"

Kagome's hand covered her breast knowing it was the marks he was referring to. "It's a tattoo."

"You forget I've seen you naked, and I know where all your marks are right down to that mole on the back of your thigh." He turned her around and backed her into the sink. Andres forcefully removed her hand and glared at the three green stripes on her left breast. "And I know for a fact that these are not tattoos." he said brushing his fingers over them detecting the youkai in them. "He did this didn't he." He spat, eyes blazing with fire.

"Don't worry I got him back this time." Kagome watched the golden outline of his scales pulse and felt the air around them heat even more. "Andres, yo soy bien."

"I'm sick of that perro hurting you." He growled gripping her shoulders.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "It doesn't hurt, I promise."

"He has no right to treat you as he does. Stop playing with the mongrel and show him your true power."

"I don't want to kill him. I don't need another soul tormenting me Andres. You don't know what it's like."

"Don't I? Wasn't I right there with you?"

"It wasn't the same for us and you know it. You may have killed but I tortured. Yours were swift; I drug it out as long as possible. I got to hear their screams, their pleas for mercy. I was the Angel of Death and unfortunately I did my job too well and you can never truly know what that's like."

Andres sighed dejectedly and leaned his forehead against hers just as he used to do to comfort her when she was young. "Well since you won't, may I?"

"No Andres, you don't need another soul either."

He gently shook his head. "I can take more; the only one I worry about is you."

"Don't. I'll find some way to end it."

"Well do it soon. If he hurts you again I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

Kagome giggled. "Ok."

"Can I at least maim him? Por favor? He doesn't really need two arms; he can get by with just one."

"No you silly dragon."

Andres sighed. "Fine. As you wish amor." He kissed her forehead and turned to get in the shower. Kagome squealed and covered her face in mock disgust when he dropped his linen pants and stepped into the shower.

"I didn't need to see that!"

"That's not what you were saying when you were all over me."

"That was a long time ago and in a moment of weakness!"

Andres laughed and opened the shower door so she could see him standing there in all his glory water running down his body. "Well feel free to let me know when you're having another moment."

Kagome blushed furiously and ran out of the bathroom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The rest of the weekend flew by quickly and Kagome was sad to see her friends have to leave. Her heart ached as they waved goodbye and got on the train.

"Don't let them get to you!" Ayumi shouted.

"Yea you're so much better than them." Yuki said.

"Get a boyfriend!" Eri commanded.

"Eri!" Ayumi and Yuki screeched simultaneously.

"What?" she shrugged. "She needs a man."

All three turned to each other eyes glittering mischievously and together said one word, "Andres." They laughed as Kagome reached to bop them on the head.

"I don't know though," Ayumi started. "Sesshoumaru may be an asshole but he sure is sexy, and I'm sure you could collar that beast if you tried." Ayumi jumped out of the way of Kagome's fist and joined the other two as they boarded the train.

"I love you guys!" Kagome called after them with tears in her eyes as the train pulled away. Kagome returned home, happy yet sad as she climbed the shrine steps. "Mama!" she called opening the door.

Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hello dear." Kagome entered the kitchen to find her mother in the middle of baking cookies. "Where are your friends?"

"They had to go back home."

"And Andres?"

Her mother knew of Andres, of course she didn't know the circumstances of his and Kagome's relationship, nor the history that tied them together. She just knew they were close friends and had been for some years. "He's at home."

"Oh well next time you see him be sure to take him some cookies."

"Will do." Kagome popped one into her mouth only to realize they'd just come out of the oven. Her mother laughed and handed her a glass of milk. Kagome made sure to finish her next cookie much slower. Her mother placed a tray with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk in front of her. "Here take this upstairs to your brother and his friend."

"Sure." Kagome climbed the stairs to Souta's room careful not to spill. His bedroom door was cracked so she didn't bother to knock. "Souta." She called as she pushed the door open with her hip. She froze when she saw Miroku sitting on the floor with her brother. He had the audacity to shush her before turning back to Souta.

Kagome looked to see her brother sitting in the lotus position on the floor meditating a soft blue glow flickering around him. She set the tray down and motioned for Miroku to follow her into the hall. He pulled the door closed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded.

"That knowledge is reserved for Hell Inu members only."

Kagome's eyes flashed. "My brother, my business." Miroku opened his mouth to object again only but she wrapped him in her reiki and squeezed until he caved. She released him and he slumped against the wall.

"Considering his lineage and blood relations we thought it best to test his affinity for holy powers as it would be useful to the group." He rasped.

"Are you planning to use my brother against me?"

"No."

"Should I find that you have lied to me Miroku, that my brother has been corrupted in anyway and forced to betray his family I will destroy the Hell Inu." She let lose enough of her power to subjugate his allowing her words to seek in. "Feel free to take that message to your master." With that Kagome stalked down the hall to what he knew was her room, having done a quick survey of the house already. He flinched when she slammed the door.

"Sesshoumaru I really hope you know who you're dealing with." He whispered before returning to Souta.


	14. Sexy Secrets

**Sexy Secrets**

"Are you certain?"

"Well there is no reason to hide it now. They all know." Kagome said, clasping her Dark Maiden armband outside the sleeve of her uniform instead of under it as usual.

This time when Kagome went to school she held herself as the Shikon Miko. There would be no bullshit. They would all know who they were dealing with now. She released her aura a bit; Andres did the same as he walked next to her. A knowing smile on his features as the same lowlifes that had ridiculed her now cowered in fear. The few who were bold enough to try to bump or push her were immediately thrown back with a blast of reiki that left them stunned.

It was Andres who saw Sesshoumaru first, alone in the hallway between classes. He smiled in return when Sesshoumaru scowled at him. Andres saw the rose colored line running from his eyebrow to his chin. Kagome had done a good job since he obviously couldn't get rid of it. "She did a number on you, Taisho." Andres chuckled.

"You trod on dangerous ground, dragon." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Put your fangs back in, I've seen much scarier monsters than you."

"I doubt that."

Andres turned serious. "But you have never seen the Devil himself." Sesshoumaru didn't know how to respond. "Kagome is not going to take your abuse any longer, Taisho. If you push her now she will return the favor. No more games."

"And what are you going to do, fight for her?"

"She fights her own battles; I am merely the messenger to warn those of her coming. You in your ignorance know nothing of her and that will be your down fall. "

"Andres, que tu hace?" Kagome asked as she came upon them in the hall.

"Nada querida, pero jugaba con perito." Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, tugging him down the hall past Sesshoumaru.

He glared at them, snarling when he saw her armband. He stopped when he felt the mark on his face burn. Kagome glanced back over her shoulder and smirked.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshoumaru was fuming, literally, his followers were sure they could see smoke coming out of his ears. No one dared say anything about the new marking on his face although they all knew where it came from. A few tried to treat Kagome as they had before and each and every one of them returned bruised and bloodied.

Kagura sat at the table across from Sesshoumaru. After the first few Lethal Ladies had come back harmed she had issued the order to pull back from the miko for now. Although she didn't like the miko this really was getting ridiculous.

Sesshoumaru sat with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed. He could feel her. He growled low in his throat. It hadn't been as strong when he had first marked her, but after this past weekend she was much clearer. This had never happened before; even now he could feel the ghostly touch of her. What was the meaning of this?

'I think you like her.'

'Silence, mongrel.'

'Really Sesshoumaru you shouldn't talk about yourself like that, it's not healthy.' His beast snorted. 'Besides you like her.' An image of her naked was thrust to the forefront of his mind; the feeling of kissing her overcame him. 'Be honest, you get off on the fact that she can kick your ass.'

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth. 'No I don't.'

'Liar, I know for a fact that when you were in the shower last night you did more than bathe.' His beast countered.

'Silence!' Sesshoumaru forcefully pushed his beast into the recesses of his mind, cringing as his beast laughed along the way. He would not waste anymore thought on that infuriating wench.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome and Andres ate lunch outside. Kagome was currently laughing at his impression of Sesshoumaru.

"See one good spanking and the dog will be fine." Andres said lying back in the grass. Kagome laughed so hard her juice almost came out of her nose.

"You know you're probably right, how about a little fun?" her eyes glowed with mischief.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How long do you think it will take him to come outside?"

Andres shrugged. "He is stubborn. How are you going to get him here?"

Kagome's face darkened for a moment. "Apparently these marks aren't just for show. They're like an imprint. Ever since I got these I've realized I can feel him." She spat. "I can feel when he's near, I can feel his emotions to a certain extent, they're like a small voice in the back of my mind."

Andres snorted. "No me gusta."

"But since I've marked him too now, I'm sure this little link is a two way street now."

"I still don't like it. Let me fix it."

Kagome shook her head. "I've tried. I can only block him out for a few hours at the most, before he's back again."

Andres growled and blew a tiny fireball up into the air. "Taisho flambé. Dog is a delicacy in some cultures you know."

Kagome playfully tugged a lock of his hair. "You are so bad."

"Well go on then, let's see if you can teach the old dog some new tricks."

"Ok." She said clapping her hands together. "Pain or pleasure?"

"I don't like the idea of you giving him pleasure, so pain."

Kagome laughed and closed her eyes.

If only they knew.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The hair on the back of his neck rose seconds before a fierce pain ripped through him. The miko's mark burned with such intensity his whole body went stiff as he forced himself not to cry out in a rage. She was doing it on purpose. He knew it; he could feel her gloating beneath the pain. Fire slashed across the broad expanse of his back in a rhythmic pattern and he realized she was showing him what it had felt like to be whipped. His hands gripped the table, leaving imprints of his claws before it buckled under his abuse.

Nervous eyes looked at the enraged beast and people began edging away slowly.

"What the hell is wrong with him now?" InuYasha said scooting his chair back from the table and taking his food with him before it went crashing to the floor.

Miroku looked carefully at Sesshoumaru, taking note of the pink wisps that attacked his youkai. "I do believe Kagome is messing with him."

InuYasha turned to look at his brother, seeing the faint glow of on his face. "She is going to get herself killed."

Miroku distinctly recalled what it had been like when she had literally wrung answers from him at the shrine. "I don't know, InuYasha, I think he really underestimated her." Miroku said shaking his head. Kagome was even scarier than Sango when she was mad.

"Why do you say that?" Kouga asked, as he was the only one in the Hell Inu inner circle who had yet to have her power directed at him. "She's just a little human onna, so what if she's a miko."

"Since we found out she was once connected to Naraku, I've been doing some research. Do you recall about three years ago when we were having problems with the Advocates?"

"Yea, who wouldn't? We damn near went to war with those bastards over what they did to Ginta and Hakkaku." Kouga snapped referring to two of their comrade who had been captured and killed by Naraku.

"Do you remember in that video he sent of their torture, his main plaything, that girl?"

"The Angel of Death, he called her." InuYasha said.

"Yea, that bitch was evil. She tortured them before Naraku finished the job." Kouga whispered.

"I think it was Kagome." Miroku said.

Kouga and InuYasha both looked at him incredulously. "How do you know? You couldn't see her face."

"True, but she is stronger than we have seen. She is jaded; you can hear it in her voice she's been through a lot. Souta has let a few things slip during meditation and I really think it was she who did his dirty work and she who ultimately killed him."

They all turned to look at Sesshoumaru who looked like he was definitely losing the battle to stay calm as his eyes bled red and he stood. They certainly hoped he knew what he was doing.

Sesshoumaru clenched his hands into fists, claws biting into his palm. As another wave of pain brushed against him he snapped and took off out the door. He could feel her laughter as she knew he had given in and was coming after her. He found her outside with that damnable dragon.

Kagome stood as he came outside. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"Like hell I do." Andres said sitting up. "We never agreed on a monetary compensation."

"Fine then I'll tell my mom you didn't like her cookies."

"You are evil querida."

"Indeed. What is the meaning of this miko?" Sesshoumaru interrupted stopping short of their little picnic.

Kagome looked at him as if he wasn't worth the dirt beneath her feet. "Just having a little fun, Sesshoumaru, lighten up."

Sesshoumaru moved to take a step forward.

"Don't even think about it. That is nothing compared to what you have done to me so get off that high ass horse of yours and get over yourself." Her very tone held so much malice that he took a step back instead and his eyes cleared of their red haze.

"Miko, you try my patience. I should gut you where you stand and be done with you."

Boldly Kagome moved towards him. She circled him slowly trailing her hand over his shoulders leaving a tingling burn of reiki in her wake. "You could try." She said quietly, she stopped behind him and stood on her tiptoes to get closer to his ear. "But I could kill you before you even moved to attack me."

Sesshoumaru forced himself to suppress the involuntary shiver that raced up his spine. 'See that's that twisted sexual tension you keep trying to deny. You want her to beat your ass don't you!' his beast laughed. Sesshoumaru didn't even dare to breathe her scent into his nose. Kagome moved away from him to help the dragon pack up their things.

When Sesshoumaru caught his eyes he cursed under his breath. The dragons eyes were eclipsed with gold, the strange outline on his skin pulsing as he shook with rage. 'Uh oh he knows our little secret.' His beast said.

'Now is not the time.' Sesshoumaru had forgotten that Andres was a telepath, he could feel the dragon sifting through his mind.

'No it is not.' Andres' voice echoed ominously in his head. 'If you ever touch her in such a manner I will not hesitate to kill you.' Andres and Kagome began to walk away.

Sesshoumaru found himself responding and before he could stop it the thought had already formed. 'And if she wants it?'

The two disappeared into the building without looking back but Sesshoumaru still heard the vicious response. 'Then I will be the one to comfort her and make her forget you after your disappearance.'

'Oh but it would be worth it.' Sesshoumaru's beast mumbled quietly.

'Shut up already.' Sesshoumaru raked his hands through his hair before composing himself and making his way back into the school.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

OH! That was so much fun. Thanks for the reviews guys, I live for them! I'm so happy you love Andres as much as I do! And wait until you see the surprises I have in store with him! I can't wait.

RATE AN REVIEW!!

XOXOXOXO

Love Zyren


	15. Projecting

I am warning you all now! One of two things is going to happen you will either love me for this chapter or you could quite possibly hate me. But I happen to love this chapter so I really hope you will too! Please rate and review, I really love reviews they make me so happy. ENJOY!

**Projecting**

He was absolutely fuming as they left school for the day. Kagome trailed behind him as he made his way up to the apartment. Her mother, knowing that Andres was a close friend and would protect Kagome at all costs was allowing her to stay with him for while.

"Andres, que paso?" she asked.

"Nada, querida. Yo soy bien." Although he had a smile on his face his eyes snapped with emerald fire, his markings flickering subtly as if he was trying to suppress them.

She grabbed his face in both her hands and pulled him down to her level. Kagome closed her eyes and gently touched her forehead to his. Andres felt the soothing warmth of her touch flood through him but his anger only ebbed a fraction. He sighed. "I'm going flying. I will return later."

Kagome knew it was serious when he didn't invite her along. She would give him his time. "Ok." She said kissing his forehead. "Just please be careful."

"I will." He pulled away and left Kagome to do her homework.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Her hair was yanked from its bun to whip freely around her face. She steadied herself on her knees and urged her feather faster, relishing in the cold air clutching at her. On the cusp of her mind she felt the aura of another in the air with her. It didn't happen often but she didn't perceive the presence as a threat and so ignored them continuing on her way.

Kagura flew over the city, the lights beautiful from above before heading up the countryside and out over the ocean. After a while she forgot about the presence, her mind clearing of everything but the wind and the currents of air.

With a sigh she took the feather higher into the clear night sky, urging it up reaching for the moon above her and then let herself dip into a freefall. Arms outstretched, sleeves catching the air as the feather spun lazily towards the water below. A sudden shift in the current told her of the large being coming up on her and she snapped out of her trance.

Kagura allowed herself to continue her fall though seemingly unaware and just as she was about to pull up a rather large dragon flew past her. The disruption of air sent her rolling, just barely skimming the crests of the waves. The dragon was by far one of the largest she had ever seen, not that even she as a wind demoness had seen many. It had a shimmering golden green coloring to its scales.

She watched in awe as the dragon circled her, the very tips of its wings dipping into the water before tipping back up flinging water her way. Kagura watched the dragon for a moment, getting the distinct impression that it was male. And he was splashing her!

'What the hell?' Kagura thought to herself. "Fine I'll play." She chuckled. Calling the wind she brought it down in a long arc in front of the dragon sending up a rather large wall of water in front of him. His speed left him no room to avoid and so he plowed right through it. He snorted shaking himself and Kagura noticed that his green eyes looked oddly familiar.

As he turned to fly back towards her she took off across the water and up into the sky. He followed her, closely sometimes, at others he fell back or shot past her to lead. Kagura laughed when she gained the lead again, swirling around him before heading back to the city. The dragon followed her. She was reluctant to go back to the common house with him tailing her. As she gently set her feather down on the roof, she glanced up into the sky only to find no trace of him.

"You know, usted es mas bonita cuando usted sonrie." A voice said.

Her head jerked around to see a figure standing at the edge of the roof. "Nani?" she asked not knowing the language.

"I said you are prettier when you smile."

Kagura blushed. "It was you." She recognized Andres as he emerged from the shadows. He wore a pair of light pants and leather sandals. His chest was bare and she saw that that delicious golden pattern of scales trailed down his toned chest to disappear into the waistband of his pants. Kagura quickly tried to clear her thoughts so that he couldn't read her mind and discover her less than lady like thoughts.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trailing along after Higurashi?" she couldn't keep the hard edge out of her voice.

Andres turned to her, noting by her scattered train of thought that she was trying to keep him out of her mind. "Why does it matter?"

"You're always with her."

"She is my friend. I care about her and would do anything for her. I owe her my life."

"She is nothing."

Green eyes flashed at her. "Says who?" she felt the air around them heat. "How would you know? You never tried to be her friend."

"She is the Shikon Miko." She said plainly.

"Tan? She is also Kagome Higurashi. Did you know she loves to go flying just as much as you? That she loves to stretch out her arms and feel the wind pull at her, to thread through her fingers? That she loves to just let herself fall through the sky? Just. Like. You."

"How would you know?" Kagura snapped.

"You didn't see your face out there. You were happy, careless, calm. You were not an angry scowling Lethal Lady, you were just Kagura Tempest. Free." He watched her blush and felt her ire at his knowledge. "You would get along with her if you just gave her a chance instead of marking her off as the enemy."

"But she is marked."

"By Sesshoumaru. He is the one who has a problem with Kagome and he has succeeded in dragging the rest of you in for nothing more than his own need to conquer her." His eyes held her. "Why should you follow his orders? Are you not the leader of the Lethal Ladies? What power does he truly have over them or you?"

Andres turned his back on her and she saw a spider shaped scar similar to Kagome's on his left shoulder blade. He stepped towards the edge of the roof. "The is wind is meant to be free." With that he pushed off the ledge, jumping to the rooftop of the adjoining building and off into the night. She stared after him before heading into the common house.

Passing Sesshoumaru in the hall she stopped him. "I invoke the right to call a council meeting tomorrow at exactly 4pm. Everyone is to be in attendance." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously. "So it shall be done." Kagura went in her room and closed the door. Sesshoumaru wondered what she had to say before heading to his own quarters to ponder a certain miko.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome lay on the couch flipping through the TV channels, nothing was on but at least it was something to do. Andres had come in a few hours before and although he was calmer, he didn't say much before taking a shower and going to bed. She had looked in on him earlier getting a nice view of his ass since he couldn't stand anything but silk sheets on his skin as he slept. He seemed to be sleeping fitfully but she didn't want to wake him.

As she continued her incessant clicking of the remote the room began to feel hot, too warm for comfort. She kicked off the light blanket covering her. "It's probably that damn dragon." She grumbled. She didn't know what was bothering him, but he usually only projected in his sleep like that when something was really eating at him.

Kagome tried to settle on a channel in an attempt to ignore the heat. At least until the caressing started. It was almost like someone was running their fingers over her skin in feather like strokes. 'Damn telepath.' She knew it was Andres since she had firsthand knowledge of the sensation.

Despite their teasing, what Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi did not know was that she and Andres had shared an intimate experience. It was only one but she remembered it quite fondly. It happened not long after Naraku died. In a moment of weakness Kagome had gone to him wanting to know what it would feel like to be with someone who cared for her. She had pulled out all the stops in seducing him, goading him into having sex with her.

And when he complied she hadn't regretted it. Andres had started much like this with her mind first. He had pleasured her without touching her until she begged to feel him. She had loved every second of it. He was so different from Naraku that she couldn't confuse the two and the things Naraku had done to her did not even cross her mind while with Andres. Once they were done they never spoke of it nor repeated it, knowing nothing permanent would come of it. But it seemed he was reminiscing.

Kagome attempted to ignore the caresses even as they became more insistent and moved to more intimate parts of her anatomy. She had to stop this and fast, so getting up she went to his room. As soon as she stepped inside and neared his bed she fell to her knees from the wave of pleasure that accosted her senses.

"Oh Kami. Andres despierte." She pulled herself up to sit on the edge of his king sized bed and grabbed his arm. A pleasure shock burned its way through her body like liquid fire at the contact ripping a lustful scream from her throat. At the sound Andres stilled. His eyes opened to reveal that they had changed from their usual green to a glowing shimmering gold. The markings on his skin pulsed in a matching golden hue and she had to stop herself from following the decadent trail.

"Andres." She moaned as another wave of heat washed over her. It felt so good. No sooner had his name left her lips she found herself pinned beneath him. Her tank top and shorts disintegrated to ash without scorching her skin. His weight between her legs was absolutely delicious. The bass of his voice reverberated through her as he rambled on in spanish, kissing his way from her neck to her breasts.

Kagome's hands fisted in his hair, the long tresses flowing over her thighs like warm black silk. Kagome couldn't help the climax that rippled through her leaving her core dripping wet. She mewled in her throat as he braced himself above her, the tip of his member pressing against her entrance.

"Please." She found herself begging. In response he changed their position so that she was on top straddling his lean hips her hands planted firmly on his chest, his on her hips.

"Your choice." He managed to say. Andres forced himself to remain still as she made her decision.

Kagome tried to focus past the sensations she was feeling. He was leaving it up to her, if she went through with this she wasn't allowed to regret it in the morning. Oh fuck it, they'd burn that bridge when they got to it, she was burning now.

Without warning Kagome impaled herself on Andres. He roared beneath her, blue flames licking his nostrils, his markings now a solid white hot gold beneath her hands. He lifted his hips to meet her as she came down on his shaft filling her. He loved the way her breasts bounced with every movement, her nails digging into his chest.

Her body was delicious, a silky sheen of sweat glossing her skin. Her wetness held him in a vice grip rippling around his dick in wonderful friction as she rode him. His hands ghosted over her hips to grip her ass and move her faster forcing her down on his member harder.

Kagome felt her body tensing, her muscles spasing. Her arms gave out and she dropped down onto his chest. She moaned at the change in the angle of penetration and the heat of his skin against her sensitive breasts.

Using his grip on her luscious ass Andres guided her hips, thrusting up into her. As her cries reached a frenzied state he felt her walls quivering around him and he quickened his pace. Kagome knew she was close, just a little more. He felt so good inside her, so hot. Oh Kami she swore she was going to spontaneously combust. The coil in her belly tightened even further and Kagome screamed as she felt it begin to snap. And as the first wave of completion began to wreck further havoc on her system she woke up.

Kagome found herself sprawled out on the floor next to the couch. At some point she had dozed off and fallen off the couch but she had never left the room. Her breathing was heavy, her skin drenched in sweat. She could feel her nipples straining against the thin fabric of her tank top and the slickness between her legs the product of her still convulsing core.

"Andres!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. It may have been a dream but it was much too real to have not been influenced by a certain telepathic dragon. She stormed into his room in a horny frustrated rage. He lay in bed, rolling over groggily as she made her presence known.

"Que quieres nina?"

"Don't talk to me like that! You just mind-fucked me without my permission. You horny dragon, go do one of your fangirls."

Andres chuckled. "You weren't complaining." He stared at her hungrily, his eyes flickering between green and gold.

Kagome blushed furiously. "I-I-…"

"You gave in." he pointed out sitting up.

"You made me do it!" she protested, trying not to lick her lips when his sheets pooled in his lap and shifted baring more of his caramel skin.

"No I didn't." he corrected. "That was your decision and yours alone. I had no part in that."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well you didn't exactly make it easy." She grumbled.

"Your lack of self control is hardly my fault." He chastised. His tone was laced with seduction to send shivers over her skin.

"Andres." Kagome said in warning.

"Kagome you have two choices right now. You can either go take a cold shower and go to sleep or," he paused invisible hands ghosting over her body. "You can come here and exercise your lack of self control."

Kagome forced herself to look away from him and stiffly turned to leave.

Andres smiled. "Buenos noches, querida. I will be right here if you change your mind."

Kagome snorted. "Don't hold your breath and stay out of my head." She slammed the door behind her. "Man I hate cold showers." She mumbled under her breath. Andres must have heard her for his laughter followed her down the hall.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

'Maybe he left her hanging.' His beast said hopefully.

'Shut up.' Sesshoumaru snarled. Hot water rippled over his skin as he stood in the shower, his hand wrapped around his member. He could feel Kagome's pleasure and then frustration. He pumped his hand faster refusing to think about her with Andres instead supplying his own fantasy.

'The boots! Do the boot one again, those things were hot!' his beast exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru finally succeeded in quieting his beast, only to bring up the very images it referred to. The boots. Those hot leather, spike heeled boots she had worn to the club the night she marked him. The leather had looked molded to her calves, lacing up the front. And he found himself quite willing to fall to his knees to lace them up for her should she ever demand that he tie her shoes.

His hips bucked against his hand as he imagined her standing before him in nothing but those boots digging the heel painfully into his thigh as he laced them up for her. Of her demanding that he taste her as she sat on his face.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru cursed low in his throat as he released himself. He stood in the spray as his body calmed and then turned off the water. He dried himself and went straight to bed virtually disgusted with himself. 'That bitch is going to make this Sesshoumaru strangle her.'

'Yea but you'd love it if she strangled you.' His beast whispered.

Sesshoumaru growled and settled down to sleep.


	16. Mental Health Day

This chapter is dedicated to Akay for being so great! Shout out to Yuzuki for suggesting Sesshoumaru's father's name Isamu as well as everyone on the message boards last night. Lol good times good times.

**Mental Health Day**

Barely more than a block away from one another two very different demons woke with raging hard ons brought on by a certain miko.

Needless to say Sesshoumaru was not a happy camper. The miko's mark was tingly and sensitive not to mention highly irritating. He sighed there was no way he was going to school today. Yes he the great Sesshoumaru was actually going to play hooky. He was in serious need of a mental health day, that damn miko was making him crazy. He needed to have a clear mind for whatever Kagura planned at the meeting. She rarely called for a council meeting, let alone one that called for all members and he did not have a good feeling about it.

Sesshoumaru didn't even dare look at the bathroom as he pulled on his clothes. He would spend most of the day at Taisho manor he needed time away from the common house. Ignoring the Hell Inu members leaving for school he made his way to his car parked outside. He scowled in disgust as he saw the miko and her demon getting into his car up the block. Sesshoumaru sped past them, purposefully driving as close as he could. He felt the flash of Kagome's irritation, satisfied that he had irked her.

_'You are pathetic. Any bit of attention is worth it huh?'_

Sesshoumaru ignored his beast as he sped through the city and out into the country side. _'I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. Kami, I hate that bitch!'_ he thought to himself. He took a few deep breaths, slowly exhaling to calm himself. What little peace he did gain was shattered as he pulled up the drive only to find his father's vehicle parked in front of the house.

He hadn't seen his father since the miko had become such a nuisance, and especially not since she had returned the favor of marking him. Sesshoumaru didn't believe he had ever hated the color pink before as much as he did now that he had to see it marring his face every time he looked in the mirror. What would his father say? Maybe he could avoid him. Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust at himself as such a pathetic thought crossed his mind, he never ran from anyone. The miko had turned him into a sniveling little pup.

Sesshoumaru stormed into the house slamming the door behind him. He didn't bother to go to his room or see his father instead heading straight to the basement. The basement was large and had been converted to a dojo long before he could remember it ever being anything else. Sesshoumaru stepped into the small changing room and put on a pair of dark hakama and matching haori. He padded into the main room, selecting a wooden katana from the wall and began to go through the motions engrained in him as a child. It had been sometime since he had done so but soon his body fell back into the motions as his muscles remembered.

The movements were mundane and didn't require much thought which unfortunately left a lot of extra space in Sesshoumaru's mind for idle chatter.

_'So where do we go from here?'_ his beast asked. Sesshoumaru had the distinct impression it was twiddling its thumbs.

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'You opted to run home to swing around a stick over messing with Kagome.'_ His beast pouted.

Sesshoumaru growled. _'I probably would have strangled her.'_

_'And she would try to strangle you back. The way I see it that's a win-win situation Mr. Pervert.'_

_'This Sesshoumaru is not a pervert.'_

_'I'm sorry. What boots? I don't know what you're talking about.'_ His beast replied purposefully dredging up Sesshoumaru's fantasy of choice from the night before. Sesshoumaru ignored the slight twitching of his cock, and refocused his body on the exercises.

_'Why must you always go against me? Are we not one in the same?'_

_'I'm you're conscious, duh of course we're one in the same. I'm everything you won't let yourself be.'_

_'You do it out of spite.'_ Sesshoumaru countered.

_'Cut off your nose to spite your face.'_ His beast sang.

_'Stop that infernal racket.'_ He ordered.

_'Well considering I can't hear the particular noise I want to, this is what we're stuck with.'_

_'The miko is irritating.'_

_'I didn't say anything about her.'_ His beast chuckled. _'But now that you mention her, I never said I wanted to hear her talk, scream is more like it. At us, for us, doesn't really matter so I won't argue semantics.'_

Sesshoumaru growled trying not to think of her and failing. That woman was the bane of his existence it seemed.

_'You started it. If you had just left her alone we wouldn't be stuck in this predicament.'_

Sesshoumaru knew his beast was right, he had brought it on himself but he would never admit that fact aloud. She had infuriated him from the very second she interrupted Souta's initiation. From then on for some reason she had been a perpetual rock in his shoe.

_'I didn't know we kissed rocks.'_ His beast piped.

Sesshoumaru was torn between a growl and a groan as he was simultaneously incensed by his youkai's comment and aroused by the thought of Kagome's kiss. He ground his teeth in frustration.

_'Hey don't break those, we might need them.'_

"Since when do you talk so damn much!" Sesshoumaru roared hurling his katana at the wall, where it was firmly planted up to the hilt.

"And since when do you talk to yourself?"

Sesshoumaru turned to see Isamu, his father standing in the doorway. He still had on his suit from work although his jacket was gone and the first few buttons on his shirt undone. His hair was tied up in a high ponytail and he leaned against the doorframe nonchalantly sipping a glass of scotch. Other than that, barring the fact that Sesshoumaru was about 3 inches taller and the miko's mark he prayed his father didn't notice they were virtually identical in looks.

"I don't." Sesshoumaru walked over to pull the katana out of the wall.

His father smirked. "So why is it that my first born son can't even stop by to tell his father hello?"

"I was under the impression that you were busy." Sesshoumaru stated as he returned the katana to its rightful place, making mental note to have a servant fix the whole in the wall.

"What gave you that impression?" Isamu asked.

"You usually are, even when you return home."

"Good point." Isamu took a sip of his drink and cocked his head to the side studying his eldest son. Something wasn't right about him but he couldn't immediately figure it out. Sesshoumaru twitched under his father's critical gaze. All it took was that almost imperceptible twitch to hone in on the subtle changes in Sesshoumaru.

First off he had never seen his son twitch, except occasionally out of anger. But this, this was a nervous tic something that was completely uncharacteristic of the young taiyoukai. Isamu carefully pushed against his son's youkai, finding that beneath the familiar clash there was something more. It was unfamiliar and foreign almost like a completely different entity that weaved its way in an out of Sesshoumaru's aura like a ghost. He could feel it but when he tried to push against it directly it shied out of the way as if it had never been there.

Sesshoumaru could feel his father's probing energy although he was unsure of what he was looking for. "Is there a problem father?"

Isamu's eyes narrowed a bit in thought. "I'm not sure." Isamu stepped closer to his son, inhaling the scent he knew even before Sesshoumaru had been pushed from his mother's womb. But even this was different; though the change was subtle it was there. Anyone who did not personally know every facet of Sesshoumaru's scent would not have noticed the slight lacing of another scent with his but being his father Isamu picked up on.

Sesshoumaru was not mated. That much he knew, but he was tied to something or someone. There had been the tiniest exchange of energy. "Mark anyone lately?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru forced himself to look his father in the eye. "Yes."

"Who?"

"A worthless miko who saw fit to cross this Sesshoumaru's path."

That sounded about right. Isamu of course knew of his son's gang and of his target mark. It was petty and he was praying it was a phase he would soon grow out of. He knew Sesshoumaru had marked others before but something was wrong.

When Sesshoumaru marked someone he drew a bit of their energy from them, an insignificant amount that was usually purged from his system by his own power within an hour or two at the most. In place of the bit he pulled the impression of his was left on the target in the form of the teardrop as a physical sign but could also be felt in the targets aura. But in this case it seemed that whoever Sesshoumaru marked had done the same in return.

Sesshoumaru did not at all like the way his father was staring at him. Having had enough of being scrutinized he decided to make his way upstairs. "If you're quite finished this Sesshoumaru has business to attend to." Big mistake.

"Shouldn't you be in school anyway?" his father murmured before his eyes widened in awe. Isamu finally noticed the delicate pearlescent pink line marring Sesshoumaru's face. He had never known his son to be touched in battle let alone to have any sort of mark on his skin as a result. The fact that it was still on his face and the fact that it was pink was nothing short of laughable. And so he did.

Sesshoumaru was not prepared for his father's laughter. That had probably been the last thing he was expecting and it both shocked and disturbed him. Sesshoumaru found it unnatural to see his father so mirthful considering how serious he usually was. "Stop laughing." He ordered.

Isamu tried to make a straight face but promptly burst out laughing again.

Sesshoumaru ignored his father and made his way up the stairs to his room he had to prepare for Kagura's meeting.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome shifted in her seat. Despite the fact that Sesshoumaru was not present at school that day he was still managing to be a pain in her ass. Sesshoumaru was making her antsy, whatever was bothering him he had decided to share and Kagome didn't appreciate it one bit.

Why had this happened? Why couldn't she have come here to a new city and a new school and had no problems? Hadn't she suffered enough in her life to deserve some sort of reprieve from the chaos? Weren't opportunities like this mean to 'start over'? Where was her blank slate damnit?!

Kagome sighed and forced herself to pay attention to her history lesson. Glancing out the door she caught sight of Andres waiting for her to get out of class. The heat of a blush immediately spread across her cheeks and as if knowing she was thinking of him he turned to look at her. Andres smiled and Kagome quickly looked back to the front of the class. He was never going to let her live that dream down.

Kagura watched from her own seat in the classroom. 'Just like you.' Andres' voice echoed in her mind and as she caught sight of Kagome's blush stained cheeks she realized she did look normal, innocent almost. It was still strange to her to find out that Higurashi and the Shikon Miko were one in the same but as she watched the miko furiously scribble notes she realized she was making the right decision. Kagura sat back and waited for school to be dismissed. 4 o'clock couldn't come fast enough.


	17. Chocolate Milk

**Chocolate Milk**

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Shippo asked as he stole pocky from Rin.

Souta fidgeted in his chair. "I don't know but I think it might have something to do with my sister."

Souta, Shippo and Rin all sat in the common room. They watched as other Hell Inu and Lethal Ladies filtered into the room, everyone equally curious as to why Kagura had called the meeting. "Isn't he tired of messing with her yet?" Rin asked. "Kagura already told us not to bother her, since they found out who she really was."

They quieted down as the Hell Inu and Lethal Lady hierarchy entered the common room and sat at the table. A horse shoe shaped table had been placed in the common room. The hierarchy would be seated at the table and whoever was addressing the council would stand at the mouth of the horseshoe. Chairs had been placed around the room and everyone else took a seat.

Sesshoumaru was not happy about the meeting at all. Having had enough of his father's antics at home he had returned to the house only to find Kagura unwilling to divulge any information as to what her meeting was about. Her secretiveness did not sit well with him and he knew he would not like whatever was to unfold.

Kagura walked around the table and stood in the designated spot. She took a deep breath to settle herself and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, all the disdain she felt for his petty hatred of the miko apparent in her red orbs.

"I, Kagura Tempest, leader of Lethal Ladies, do hereby revoke our involvement in anything regarding Kagome Higurashi also known as the Shikon Miko until a blatant threat is made against either the Lethal Ladies or Hell Inu as a whole. Anything regarding a personal vendetta between Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi will not be addressed or acted upon by any female a part of or associated in any way with the Lethal Ladies." Kagura turned to her followers. "Is it agreed?"

They all rose from their seats, "Agreed." came the voices of the Lethal Ladies in unison.

Sesshoumaru looked aghast at her. "What are you doing Kagura?"

"I'm doing what I should have done in the beginning, this whole ordeal has nothing to do with anyone other than you and Higurashi, and yet you have repeatedly abused our alliance and your followers by forcing us to participate in your immaturity."

"You are on thin ice wind witch." Sesshoumaru growled.

"So be it. But you forget Sesshoumaru Taisho, that the Lethal Ladies are a gang of our own. We do not and never have relied on the Hell Inu, and I do believe you have forgotten that we do not take orders from you. I am a general in my own right and you will respect that." Kagura said clearly.

Sesshoumaru knew what she said was true but he couldn't help but be infuriated by her words. He clenched his teeth and swallowed a growl. What he really wanted to do was rip into the demoness before him. How dare she out him in such a manner.

'She is right you know.' his beast said.

'This Sesshoumaru is aware mongrel. Silence.'

'Touché.'

Sesshoumaru forced himself to stand and addressed the room. "I Sesshoumaru Taisho, acknowledge the point made by Kagura Tempest and do hereby lift the mark against Kagome Higurashi for any affiliate of the Hell Inu and Lethal Ladies other than myself." He glared at Kagura and then looked around the room. "Are there any other orders of business?"

When no one answered the room was still as Sesshoumaru bowed stiffly and adjourned the meeting. He made his way up to his room and shut the door behind him. Everyone in the room beneath him stood in shocked silence. Sesshoumaru had never revoked a mark, and even the humans could feel him seething in his room. The common room slowly cleared, leaving only InuYasha and Miroku.

"I do believe he is moping." Miroku said thoughtfully.

InuYasha nodded in agreement. "Keh he's such a big baby."

"I think he likes her." They both turned to see Kouga standing in the doorway. "She's an alpha bitch all the way. He can't help it."

"You may have a point." Miroku said.

"You're damn straight I have a point. His beast can't help pissing her off because it likes fighting her and knowing that she'll fight back."

"Must be a dog thing." Miroku laughed.

"Bullshit!" InuYasha yelled. "I'm not into that shit."

"I'm not even sure if it's just a dog thing, I think it's a Sesshoumaru thing." Kouga scoffed. "I mean think about it, when was the last time Sesshoumaru wasn't in control of something? When was the last time someone actually fought back? Let alone a female!"

InuYasha burst out laughing. "Holy shit! He wants Kagome to be his own little dominatrix! That's classic."

Miroku chuckled. "I doubt her bodyguard is going to let that happen."

"He probably wants her too." Kouga suggested.

"It wouldn't surprise me. His scent is all over her. I bet he does it on purpose because he knows Sesshoumaru wants her. He is a telepath remember."

Kouga wrinkled his nose. "You know I think you're right."

"If they ever really bump heads that will be one hell of a fight." Miroku said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

His skin rippled as he clamped down on the power that threatened to surface and tear through the house in a rampage.

'You know you really have an anger problem.'

Sesshoumaru growled and his beast, knowing that he was not playing went to go quietly sit in the corner of his psyche.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Are you sure about this?" Kikyo asked. "We might very well lose an ally over that bitch."

Kagura glared at her. "Yes I'm sure. It needed to be done. Besides Sesshoumaru isn't going anywhere, he knows he was wrong. Do you question my judgment? Would you rather I sent you out to get your ass kicked by her? Again?"

Kikyo wisely said nothing.

"That's what I thought. I did what I had to in order to protect you and everyone else as is my duty. We all know this thing was stupid from the beginning. He made a personal issue into a gang one and he had no right to drag everyone else down with him. I refuse to let him do it anymore."

Sango cocked her head to the side in thought. "So does that mean we can be friends with her without having to gather information?"

Kagura nodded. "As long as she doesn't pose a threat I don't give a damn what you do."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked. Sango, out of nowhere had plopped down next her in the cafeteria. She glanced at Andres silently asking him to check her for an ulterior motive.

'I thought you told me not to do that.' He laughed when she glared at him. 'She's not after anything. She really wants to be your friend.'

Sango, noticing how Kagome bristled next to her and catching the knowing looks passing between her and Andres she fidgeted in her seat. "Hey could you not do that telepathy thing? That's what you're doing isn't it?"

Andres merely smiled at her, "Don't worry I won't tell the monk, you're just as bad as he."

"Andres! I didn't tell you to go that far!" Kagome hissed as Sango blushed madly.

"Well you didn't specify either, besides she's practically yelling it across the room." He shrugged.

"Um I'll try to think more quietly then." Sango whispered.

The atmosphere at the table was a bit tense. "Why are you here?" Kagome asked again.

Sango looked at her and smiled. "No one told you yet?"

"Obviously." Kagome snorted.

"Sesshoumaru lifted his mark." She said simply.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "He did what?!" she shrieked. "Did you know about this?" she asked Andres.

"Telepath." He said pointing to himself. "Didn't we already have this conversation?" Kagome reached over the table to smack him on the arm, not that it actually hurt him. "Of course I knew, I wanted to see if Senor Perro would tell you himself."

Kagome looked over to where Sesshoumaru sat across the cafeteria. He stared back at her, his face blank although his eyes smoldered, with what she couldn't quite tell. Kagome sat back down, 'Well that's weird'. So caught up in her thoughts she failed to notice Yura until the chocolate milk was dripping through her hair and down her face.

"Just because you're not marked anymore doesn't mean you're special bitch." Yura dropped the milk carton and crossed her arms over her chest.

The cafeteria was silent as Kagome slowly stood from the table and turned to glare at Yura. "I hate chocolate milk." She growled.

"Ooo it's the Shikon Miko I'm so scared." Yura laughed.

Kagome smirked. Andres scooted back in his chair knowing exactly what that smirk meant. "Sesshoumaru get your bitch." the enraged miko ordered.

Sesshoumaru barely spared them a glance as walked passed them. "She does not belong to this Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshy?" Yura gulped suddenly not so confident.

"Darn, well that takes all the fun out of it." Kagome tsked, rolling up her sleeves. "Oh well." Kagome backhanded Yura so hard she spun. The hair demoness, weak as she was tried to attack Kagome, her hair whipping out towards the miko.

Kagome easily snatched a handful out of the air. "Pathetic, I've seen better tracks than this." Yura's hair disintegrated beneath Kagome's fingers as she forced reiki all the way up the shafts from ends to roots. Yura screamed the sound bouncing off the walls. She thrashed upon the floor as her hair fell out in smoldering clumps around her.

Kagome accepted the napkin Andres held out to her, wiping the chocolate milk from her face as she stalked out of the cafeteria. He followed behind her shaking his head at the now bald demoness.

"This school is much too violent querida. Donde estan los profesores? Ridiculo."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Good job Souta." Miroku patted the boys back as the young man succeeded in forming the ball of reiki between his hands. "That's enough for today."

Miroku turned to leave Souta's room. Walking out into the hall he noticed Kagome standing at the top of the stairs.

"Why?"

Miroku knew exactly what she was talking about and after the first time he knew better than to withhold information from her. "He was wrongfully using his allies and Kagura called him on it."

"He never struck me as someone to take anything back."

"He doesn't. This is something even InuYasha has never seen." Miroku said. "Granted he revoked it for us I do not know if that means that HE will leave you alone."

"Yea right." Kagome said. "How is he doing?" she asked jerking her head towards Souta's room.

"He's doing quite well. He has a bit of untapped power that could be useful."

"Do you remember what I told you Miroku?"

Miroku swallowed remembering her last threat. "I do."

"Good." Kagome made her way towards her room. "Now get out."

Miroku didn't hesitate to oblige.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagura floated lazily in the sky. She watched the clouds as she lay back on her feather letting her feet dangle off the edge. Seeing the dragon that weaved in and out of the clouds she jumbled her thoughts, fighting off the blush that threatened to blossom across her cheeks. "Hello Andres." She said quietly knowing he heard her.

She felt the soft push in her mind as he sent her his response. 'Thank you.'

"For what?"

'Giving her a chance.'

Kagura sighed. "It was the right thing to do."

'She really is a good person Kagura. Sango has the right idea.'

Kagura thought for a moment. "We'll see."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Miroku dropped the wad of fabric on Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Did anyone see you?" Sesshoumaru hated stooping to such a low but he couldn't help himself.

Miroku's eyes glittered mischievously. "Of course not, the cursed hand never fails."

"Monk this does not leave this room. This Sesshoumaru does not want to have to kill one of his best strategists, but I will."

"You are a demon after my own heart, I would never betray your…hobbies."

"Out." Sesshoumaru ordered, not amused by Miroku's remark.

Miroku bowed low and left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

'You are so sad.' His beast laughed.

'Shut up. Do you want it or not?'

'You're damn right I do, but don't act like you don't want it too.'

Sesshoumaru reached to pick up the scrap of fabric Miroku had placed on his desk. He held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Sesshoumaru instantly felt his mouth water, blood pooling in his groin.

'Gah! It's like Febreze, I just want to keep inhaling!'

'No, better.' Sesshoumaru purred.

'You're right, it's like crack. Really really good, top of the line crack.' His beast mumbled soaking in the heady scent.

'No its Kagome. Just Kagome.' Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance.

With one last deep inhale Sesshoumaru tossed the royal blue panties into his desk drawer and locked it, stuffing the key deep into his pocket.


	18. AN Andres' Translations

"Ok I've had a few reviewers ask for some translations for our lovely Andres." *gestures to the sexy demon*

"Hello ladies." *turns to Zyren and laughs* "Querida you are drooling."

*Zyren quickly wipes her mouth* "Well if you weren't so delicious I wouldn't drool at the mere sight of you."

"Was it not you who created me this way?"

*Zyren runs her fingers through his hair* "Very true. Well while they read your translations I think I shall exercise my power as your lord and master."

*Andres smiles, scales on his face pulsing with their signature golden hue. He picks Zyren up bridal style and carries her towards the bedroom* "As you wish querida."

*Zyren gently tugs his hair* "That's Master to you hun." *turns to audience* "While he teaches me some more Spanish I hope these help." *door slams firmly behind them*

**Chapter 10 : An Old Flame**

"Hola mi amor."Hello my love.

Querida Sweetheart, Dear

Corazon Heart

"Que?" What?

"Perdon?" Excuse me?

**Chapter 11: Neighbors**

Envidiosa envious

**Chapter 12: The Reveal**

"!Oye, usa posavasos!" Hey! Use a coaster!

Que esta?" What is that?

Perro dog

Por favor please

**Chapter 13: Payback**

"Andres, yo soy bien." Andres, I am fine.

**Chapter 14: Sexy Secrets**

"Andres, que tu hace?" Andres, what are you doing?

"Nada querida, pero jugaba con perito." Nothing sweetheart, just playing with the puppy.

"No me gusta." I don't like it.

**Chapter 15: Projecting**

"Andres, que paso?" Andres, what happened?

"Nada, querida. Yo soy bien." Nothing sweetheart, Iam fine.

"You know, usted es mas bonita cuando usted sonrie." You know, you are much prettier when you smile.

"Tan?" So?

"Andres despierte." Andres, wake up.

"Que quieres nina?" What do you want girl?

"Buenos noches, querida." Goodnight sweetheart.

**Chapter 17:Chocolate Milk**

Senor Perro Mr. Dog

Donde estan los profesores? Ridiculo." Where are the teachers? Ridiculous.

*door creaks open and Zyren steps out wrapped in a sheet the tip of a black lace up boot can be seen peeking out from the bottom. Her hair a mess* "Well I hope those helped if you were confused about something Andres may have said. I'll try to post translations at the end of chapters from now on. The next chapter should be out soon so I hope you all rate and review! I love you guys!"

*goes back into room but door is still cracked, a glimpse of silver and creamy skin is seen*

"Five more minutes." Two low voices say.

*sound of a whip cracking* "Shut up. I am lord and master. You two are bastards so get up. We're not done yet."

"Yes master." *door clicks shut*

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I had some complaints on Dokuga about some of my Spanish not being perfect and im warning you now i dont want to hear it. My english isnt always perfect and neither are some other authors, do not nit pick because im not changing it and im not taking it out. All the Spanish i use and know is from what i learned in high school, spanish speaking friends and various online translators. So please leave me alone.


	19. Forgiveness

**_Forgiveness_**

It was raining lightly, just barely drizzling as Kouga walked slowly through the graveyard. Today was the anniversary of both his cousins' deaths. Ginta and Hakkaku had joined the Hell Inu the same year he had. Being two years younger they had looked up to their older and cooler uncle from the time they were born and had desperately wanted to be like him. He missed them so much.

Kouga stopped short when he saw someone already knelt before their tombstones. Realizing who it was his anger rose.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Kagome stayed still for a moment longer as she finished her prayer before standing to face Kouga. "Asking for forgiveness." She said simply.

Kouga noticed the fresh flowers and incense and his anger soared. He grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her. "So it was you!" She had killed them. She was the one who robbed them of their life before they had lived.

Kagome jerked away from him and stared him down. "Yes and I have to live with it every day of my life. I have to remember their screams and cries for mercy. I have to remember their youthful faces contorted from the pain and suffering that I inflicted on them. So yes I did it and I wish I could take it back. I wish I was in their place and they still had a chance but I can't." Her eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks as she spoke.

Kouga could hear the anguish in her voice but his anger still gripped him. "But you did it. You killed them." He hissed.

Kagome grit her teeth. "Do you think it was easy? Do you think that a piece of me did not die with them? Do you think I will ever be able to forget what I did to them? This is the first time I have gotten a chance to be before them again to beg for some shred of forgiveness and I will not let you stand here and taint this. I will not let you try to make me feel any guiltier than I already do because I assure you it is impossible."

Kagome turned her back on him and once again knelt before the tombstones of his cousins. She closed her eyes trying to fight the tears flowing from her eyes but Kouga saw them. Her shoulders shook with sobs that she desperately tried to hold in. Kouga wasn't sure what to do. There were no lies in her scent. She was in genuine pain, the scent of sorrow bled from her every pore feeding his very own.

Kagome once again stood and attempted to walk past him but his words stopped her.

"They were just children." He whispered.

"I know." Her voice cracked. "They were the same age as Souta." She turned to him her blue eyes red and puffy. "I didn't want to do it Kouga I really didn't. I'm sorry. I can only pray for your forgiveness as I pray for theirs."

Kouga said nothing as he watched her leave disappearing into the rain.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sesshoumaru literally wanted to cry. As it was his beast was howling in anguish. The ghostly pain he felt settling in his chest was nothing like anything he had ever felt before not even when his mother abandoned him with his father. Sesshoumaru breathed slowly as he sat upon his bed and tried to block the bond. He knew the feelings were coming from the miko. She was screaming inside and as a result so was he.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kagome walked aimlessly through the city. Her clothes were soaked, her low heels oozed water with her every step. Although the rain was cool the temperature was warm and so walking around wet was tolerable. And it hid her tears.

That was not supposed to happen. She supposed that she should have known there was a possibility that Kouga would be there but it hadn't even occurred to her. She continued down the street, oblivious to the strange looks people were giving her. She stopped at a light waiting to cross the street, it took her a moment to realize the rain was no longer beating against her skin and someone was calling her name.

"Higurashi. Higurashi."

For a moment the red eyes she saw staring back at her dredged up old memories of Naraku and she almost panicked before she realized who it was. Kagome turned to see none other than Kagura standing next to her sharing her umbrella. "Yes, Kagura?"

"What are you doing out here like this?" Kagura was surprised by the girl before her, she looked downright pathetic. Like a wet cat that had just been kicked down the street.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing."

"You do realize it's raining, correct?" the light changed and they stepped into the street.

Kagome looked up. "Yes I know."

"Where are you going?"

"No where."

Kagura stopped on the curb and watched as Kagome paid no attention to her or the loss of her umbrella and continued walking. Kagura fidgeted for a moment. Getting her somewhere dry and warm was the right thing to do and she had said she was going to give the girl a chance, but she's never expected her to be this unstable. "Damn it." Kagura cursed to herself as she hurried to catch up with Kagome. "Where is your dragon, Higurashi?"

"I don't know. And he's not mine."

Kagura grabbed Kagome by the arm somewhat surprised when she was met with no resistance and began to pull the pathetic girl down the street. They weren't far from the common house which also meant they weren't far from Andres' building.

When they finally arrived at the building another resident that was just leaving was kind enough to let them in. A puddle formed around Kagome as they stood in the foyer and Kagura shook out and closed her umbrella. "Which one does Andres live in?"

Kagome didn't say anything.

Kagura asked again only to be met with the same response. "Fine give me your key, I know you have one."

Kagome finally looked at her, well glared is more like it. "What do you want from me? Why are you suddenly trying to be so nice? Is it to get in good with Andres? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him."

"Look bitch I am about two seconds away from slapping the shit out of you. Do not push me! Give me the damn key and let me be nice." Kagura snatched the key out of Kagome's hand and after checking the number grabbed the other girl and dragged her towards the elevator. Kagome returned to her lack luster and unresponsive state barely keeping up as Kagura made her way to the apartment.

She unlocked the door and pulled Kagome inside. It didn't take her long to realize that Andres wasn't there. Kagura took a moment to explore, and even indulged in poking her head into what she guessed was Andres' room judging by the strong sweet smoky scent. Tearing herself away she located the bathroom and Kagome's room and went back to retrieve her where she still stood dripping by the front door.

"Snap out of it Kagome, you are being down right pathetic." Kagura hissed as she dragged Kagome into the bathroom. "I can't believe you ever kicked my ass." Kagome looked blankly at her, a look Kagura returned by throwing a towel at her. "Get out of those wet clothes and take a shower, you look like hell."

Kagura stalked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She stood there for a few minutes before she finally heard Kagome move and the shower turned on. She went back to Kagome's room and after some careful searching found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, she returned to the bathroom briefly and set the clothes on the toilet before leaving again.

Kagura stomped her way to the kitchen and after much slamming of cabinets and drawers she managed to find the necessary items to make tea. The air stirred around her in irritation. What the hell was she doing? This was beyond being nice, not that she didn't have an ulterior motive. Of course she wanted Andres to see that she wasn't completely heartless. And she did decide that she would give Kagome a chance. But really who would have thought that Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko could be so pathetic… so broken. Ugh, pathetic.

The air stirred around her in her ire and it took her a moment to register the heat that seeped into it. She froze knowing exactly who was standing behind her and slowly turned around to face him. Andres stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Emerald eyes were trained on her, his head cocked to the side, onyx locks spilling over his shoulder.

"Do you really want to know why she hurts right now? Do you want to understand?" His eyes held her rooted to the spot, the deep baritone of his voice holding her captive.

She nodded hesitantly. His gaze sharpened. "Do not take this lightly Kagura. Do you want to understand?"

Kagura squared her shoulders. "Yes." The anguished cry that was ripped from her throat wasn't voluntary. The weight that compressed her chest and left her gasping was something she had never experienced. The images that flashed in her mind's eye, the screams and cries for mercy that echoed in her ears made her fall to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

As fast as the pain hit her it receded. She held her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold in her sobs, the effects still lingering. Andres knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms. "That was only a taste of what she feels today, of what she buries deep within herself every day. Give her a chance because you really want to not because you think it will impress me."

Kagura slowly took a deep breath and nodded as she pulled herself to her feet. Steadying herself on the counter she reached out with a shaky hand to turn off the stove and move the screaming kettle. Andres stood next to her and gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Thank you for bringing her home." He smiled as she blushed. "And even though you tell yourself you did it for me, I know you did it for yourself too."

Kagura slowly made her way to the door. "Goodbye Andres."

"Adios hermosa vienta."

Kagome quietly padded into the kitchen and began making herself a cup of tea. Noting how her hands shook Andres took the kettle from her before she burned herself. "I think you have made a new friend querida."

"Maybe but I thinks she's really after you." Kagome said quietly.

Andres merely laughed. "Ven aqui querida, let's get you into bed."


End file.
